Sons of Sparda III: Rise of Abigail
by The Night Lord
Summary: Dante and Trish's wedding is approaching. But something happens during the special event that sends the brothers and Celeste on a mission to prevent the arrival of a demon that has enough power to destroy the entire world. Can they do it? Plz R&R FINISHED
1. The Special Day is Coming

**I'm back with a brand new Sons of Sparda. I know I said on my profile that I'll bring out next year, but I couldn't wait. However, it may be a while before the next chapter, as I'm continuing on with my Fatal Lightning 3 fic, but in the meantime, enjoy this latest instalment**

†††††††††††

BLAM!

"Nice shot," Dante said, "But you were a little off-target"

"I was not," Celeste said, glaring at him, "It was dead-on"

"Fine, whatever you say"

BLAM!

The tin dropped off the wall, the bullet striking it dead centre. Dante smirked at his sister, who growled under her breath and took aim again, before pulling the trigger

BLAM! BLAM!

Two tins were blown off, struck in the centre. Dante raised an eyebrow, as Celeste smiled at him

"Fluke shot"

"Whatever. At least, I can still save your life. I think I've proved that already, haven't I?"

"Yeah, I guess so"

Dante grabbed Ebony and knocked the rest of the tins off, smirking as he did, before heading over to the wall and setting the tins back up again

"Nervous?" Celeste asked

"About kicking your ass again? Never?"

"About the wedding, idiot"

Dante's smile faded

"Oh yeah, that"

Celeste raised an eyebrow at her brother, as he toyed around with his guns, before looking up at her questioning face

"Okay, yeah, I am a bit nervous. I mean, I'm getting married. What are the chances of that ever happening?"

"Want me to answer that question?"

"No"

Dante chuckled

"I still can't believe it, really. I'm getting married"

"Yeah and you're not the only one. Nero's gonna get hitched soon and so will Vergil, which, whoa stop and marvel at that concept"

Dante smiled, as his thoughts drifted. In less than two weeks, he was getting married, the first of the four children to do so. Nero and Kyrie's wedding was planned to happen in the next two months, while Vergil and Lady's wedding was going to be another two months after that

"I think we're lucky things have quieted down around here," Celeste continued, "Otherwise, damn, imagine your honeymoon. Constant demon slaying"

"I wouldn't mind that for a honeymoon"

"Oh, you are sad. Trish will kill you for that. You know what she wants for the honeymoon: a nice, peaceful and relaxing two weeks at some flashy resort"

"Yeah, it'll be great. No responsibilities, no worries, nothing for two whole weeks"

"Hoping that nothing big and bad will show up during those precious weeks"

"You know, saying that will just jinx it all and I don't need that"

"Sorry"

Celeste whipped out both handguns and blasted the tins off the wall in quick succession. Dante raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked

"Couldn't help it," she said

"Uh-huh"

"So, how long has Trish got to go?" Celeste asked suddenly

"Huh? Oh, she's got a while yet"

"Hormones kicking in yet?"

Dante gulped

"No. Not yet. At least, I don't think so. I'm not sure"

"Yep, they've kicked in. Good on ya"

"Yeah, gee thanks. Thanks for bringing it up too"

"Ah, you don't have to worry about it for another six, seven months"

"And again, thanks for bringing it up"

"What are annoying little sisters for?"

"Good question. By the way, Granddad is coming, right? He hasn't forgotten?"

"What, the first marriage of one of his grandkids or the arrival of his future great-grandkids?"

"The marriage, moron"

"Oh yeah, I told him. He's coming"

"In human form?"

"Yes"

"Good. Now, you up for some more practice?"

Celeste grinned

"You're on"

†††††††††††

"So, how do I look?"

Vergil looked up from his magazine at Lady. She was wearing a creamy spaghetti-strapped dress that had a slit on the left side, as well as her cream high-heels

"You look really good. Prefer the sparkling light blue dress"

"That's for the reception, darling"

"I know. And you do look really nice"

"Good. So, where's your suit?"

"You'll see it on the day," Vergil answered, going back to his magazine

Lady took the magazine out of his hands and tossed it aside, ignoring his protests

"Hey, I was reading that"

"I know. Your attention should be on me right now, not that car mag"

"Motorcycle mag"

"Whatever," Lady snorted, "Why don't you put your tux on?"

"Because I don't like wearing them in general. Like I said, you'll see it on the day, cause that's the only day you're meant to see it"

"Go put it on. I want to see what you look like in it"

"No. I put it on, it's gonna end up leading somewhere"

Lady leaned closer, resting her hands on his thighs

"Somewhere good?" she asked huskily

Vergil grinned and gave her a small kiss

"You bet. And I don't want to ruin the suit or your dress in the moment"

"So, I'll take the dress off and we can go from there"

Vergil smiled wickedly

"Oh, you are a naughty, naughty girl"

"And you love it"

"Okay, that's it. We're gonna keep going. Come here"

"Don't ruin the dress"

"So take it off"

Lady smirked and turned away, heading to their bedroom and closing the door. Vergil rolled his eyes, put his magazine neatly on the table and raced off after her

†††††††††††

"Dante, have we got everything?"

Dante had just barely got home when Trish asked him that question

"Yeah, we do," he answered, heading towards his desk where she was sitting

"I just wanna make sure, that's all"

"I know, dear. And it's gonna be perfect"

"I hope so. I don't want this to be ruined"

"And it won't be," Dante said, kissing the top of her head, "So, how are they?"

Trish grabbed his hand and placed it against her stomach

"They haven't given me much trouble today, which is a good thing"

Dante smiled when he felt one of the foetuses move, followed by a small kick which he was sure came from the twin. A few weeks ago, Dante and Trish had an ultrasound carried out and discovered that Trish was carrying twins. She was about fourteen weeks along and her pregnancy was just noticeable. There was also the morning sickness that came with in, with Trish throwing up nearly every morning, waking up Dante in the process

"I can't wait for them to arrive," Dante smiled

"Never can I," said Trish, giving him a kiss

†††††††††††


	2. The Big Day Is Here

†††††††††††

"Good morning darling"

Dante opened his eyes slowly, feeling Trish lying close to his body

"Guess what day it is today"

"Uh, Sunday?"

Trish slapped his bare arm playfully. Dante winced a bit in pain

"No, moron, it's our-"

"Wedding. I know. I was just teasing"

Trish slapped him again and got out of bed, heading for the bathroom, as Dante sat up and stretched, before getting out of bed as well. He headed for the bathroom downstairs, just as the front door bell rang

"Bloody hell, who would be calling here at this time?" he muttered

He opened the door to find Nero and Kyrie standing before him, Nero's left arm slung around Kyrie's shoulders

"Hi," Nero greeted

"Uh, hi. What are you doing here, bro?" Dante asked

"Help you get ready for the big day," Kyrie answered, "Trish asked us to come around early so we can help out"

"Oh, okay cool. Come on in"

Nero and Kyrie headed inside, as Trish came downstairs

"Hey, guys, how are you?"

"Good thanks, Trish, you?" Nero asked

Dante had just closed the door when the bell went off again. He sighed and opened it to find his twin and Lady standing before him

"Hey, Dante, rise and shine," Vergil grinned

"Well, he's rised, but he's not shining," Lady smiled

"Just get in here," Dante growled

Vergil and Lady entered Devil May Cry, just as Celeste came back downstairs

"Hey guys," she said

"So, ready to get ready?" Nero asked

"Let's get started," Dante answered

"Come on, girls, let's go," Trish said

Celeste, Lady and Kyrie followed her upstairs, as Dante turned to his brothers

"Shall we get started?"

"Yeah, come on," said Vergil, "Pub time"

"Excellent"

Dante grabbed his coat and followed his brothers out of Devil May Cry, before getting onto his motorcycle, as Vergil and Nero got onto theirs, before roaring off towards the pub. There was a slight hush when the three brothers entered the pub. They had a slight reputation there, as people not to annoy. Simply put, a large gang of about twenty bikers had picked a fight with the brothers, only for all of the bikers to end up in hospital for at least a week or two

"Come on guys, don't be afraid," Nero said, "We're just here to hang out. Our brother here is getting married today, so let's have a drink in his honour, eh?"

"Barney, a round for all here," Vergil said to the barkeeper, handing him a roll of notes

Dante and Nero joined Vergil at the bar and accepted the pint of beer, as the barkeeper handed beer out around the other patrons

"So, a toast to Dante," Vergil said, raising his jug

"Oh come on, man, please no," Dante groaned

"I'm gonna defy ya. To Dante"

"Dante!" Nero and the other patrons toasted

"Oh man, I'm gonna kill you," Dante said

"Bring it on," Vergil smirked

"Hey, hold up," said Nero

"What is it?"

"Over there"

Nero slipped away from the bar and headed off towards the corner. Dante and Vergil exchanged looks, before returning to their beers. A few minutes later, Nero returned with a young man, holding his arm behind his back

"Look at what I found," Nero grinned, "A vampire"

"Back corner, now," said Vergil

Nero led the way to one of back seats, throwing the vampire against the wall and sliding onto the seat next to him, pinning him against the wall as the twins sat across from them

"So, what brings you out here in the daytime?" Dante asked, "I thought vampires were the night kind"

"I'm not telling you anything"

"Why is that no surprise?" Vergil said, "The last two we caught out in the daytime said the exact same thing. Then they realized there was a good reason they shouldn't have gone out when we gave them a tan"

"So, what's going on," Nero asked, "Are you guys getting braver or stupider?"

"You don't understand what's about to happen very soon?" the vampire said

"I'm getting married?" Dante suggested

"Something is coming. Something powerful. Something that will bring about a new era of demonic reign"

"Yeah, like we haven't heard it before?" Vergil said

"Come on, let's go and sunbake," Nero said

He grabbed the vampire and took him out of the pub, before throwing him out into the sunlight. The vampire screamed as his body burst apart into dust, as Vergil and Dante joined Nero

"Well, that was something different," Dante said

"So, something is coming," Nero said, "Sounds like a party has been scheduled"

"Yeah, but we've got another party to deal with right now," Vergil said, "Time for you to get changed, red boy. Let's go"

"Time already?" Dante asked

"No, not for a while, but we've had a little too much fun here," Nero said, "Let's go"

The brothers headed back to the shop, where they found the ladies helping Trish fix up her dress in the main room

"Oops, not meant to see the bride before the event when she's in her dress," Vergil said

"Shut up"

"Where did you guys go?" Celeste asked

"Out," Nero answered

"So you went out instead of getting ready?" Trish asked in a challenging voice

"Uh-oh, you're in for it," Vergil smirked, "We're gone"

"I'm with Trish here," Lady said, "Are you guys idiots?"

"Damn," Vergil said

Dante grinned, before turning back to Trish

"We weren't gone long. We were just having a quick get-together before getting ready," he said, "And we are going to get ready right now"

"Go," Trish growled

"Gone," Vergil said

The brothers quickly headed upstairs, as Trish turned to Lady

"I don't know what to do with him sometimes"

"I agree with you there"

†††††††††††


	3. The Wedding and Guests

†††††††††††

Dante finished fixing up his tie and turned to his twin

"How do I look?"

Vergil looked up from his magazine and smirked

"Like a retard"

"Like you're no better"

"Yeah, whatever"

Dante grabbed his black dress coat and put it on, as Vergil tossed the magazine aside and got up from the wall

"Look better now?"

"Yeah, just a bit. Not much"

"Thanks, jerk"

"Oh well, at least it'll make Trish go crazy. Now come on, it's time to go. We've got a wedding to go to"

"Yeah. Man, I can't believe it. I'm getting married. Me," Dante said, "Whoever thought I would ever get married?"

"Well, Lady's always said you never will. I think that was because she said you were too immature to settle down with someone"

"You're no different. Except you're more like a block of wood than immature"

"Hey guys, are we going this year or next?" Celeste asked, coming into the room

"Yeah, we're coming," Vergil answered, "Let's go, Dante. And my, Celeste, you look good. Even better than the main man here"

"Go to hell, Verge," Dante growled

"Been there, done that, didn't enjoy it, came here instead"

"Enough bickering," Celeste said, "Let's go, otherwise Trish will have our heads"

"When you put it that way," Dante said

Celeste led the way out of the shop, as Dante locked up and got into Celeste's hotrod with her and Vergil. Celeste drove over to the Order of the Sword cathedral, where Nero, Kyrie, Lady and a large group of Order members were waiting

"Oh man, I'm getting the nerves," Dante groaned

"Uh-huh, not right now you are," Celeste said, "No chickening out"

"I'm not chickening out. I'm just nervous. And not only because of the wedding"

"What's the other reason?" Vergil asked

"I slaughtered half of the Order. And now I'm facing them"

"Uh, yeah, if you remember correctly, weren't they evil at the time?"

"Besides, I'm sure Kyrie's done a forgetting spell on them," Celeste added, "She's getting better with the magic"

The trio got out and headed towards the entrance of the cathedral. Dante took his place before the priest, with Nero and Vergil behind him as the best men, while Lady, Kyrie and Celeste were on the opposite sides as the bridesmaids

"Oh man, I am so _nervous_," Dante whispered

"Well, stop it, because here she is," Vergil whispered

Dante looked over and saw Graxtius coming up the aisle with Trish holding onto his arm. Graxtius was in his human form, as an aging man with an aura of wisdom around him and the trademark white hair. He brought Trish before the altar and stood next to Nero, as Dante took Trish by the hand

"You look beautiful," he whispered

"You're not so bad yourself," she smiled

"We are gathered here today to witness a special event," the priest said, "the union of two lovers: Dante and Trish"

"Here we go," Dante whispered

"Bring for the rings"

Vergil stepped forth and handed Dante and Trish the rings, as the priest continued

"Do you, Dante, take Trish to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and health, til death do you part?"

"I do," Dante answered as he slipped the ring onto Trish's finger

"And do you, Trish, take Dante to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and health, til death do you part?"

"I do," Trish answered as she slipped the ring onto Dante's finger

"The vows have been exchanged. If there is anyone who believes these two should not be together in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace"

No one spoke, although Vergil did cough, then snickered, but the priest didn't hear him

"And now, I pronounce you man and wife, Mr and Mrs. Sparda. You may now kiss the bride"

Dante smiled as he removed Trish's veil and leaned in to seal the deal with a kiss. Trish wrapped her arms around his neck, as he rested his hands on her waist

"Come on guys, break it up," Nero whispered

Dante and Trish drew back and smiled at each other, as the Order members began the applause. Rice were pouring down from the windows above, as Dante and Trish headed down the aisle, followed by Nero, Kyrie, Vergil, Lady, Celeste and Graxtius

"We finally did it," Dante said

"We did," Trish agreed, her face glowing from the excitement

"Ready for the honeymoon?"

"Can't wait for it"

Dante smiled and turned towards the limousine that had pulled up, but a sudden rumbling that swept throughout the place made him stop

"You can't get earthquakes here in Fortuna, can you?" he asked

"Not as far as I know," Nero answered, "Unless demonic activity is involved"

"Nero!" Trish hissed

"Sorry"

Cracks began appearing in the ground. The Order members and Nero were issuing out orders, as the cracks met in the middle and created a small hole. The hole grew larger, light spilling out from it, as a large demon leapt out of the hole, followed by several more

"Well, well, the late arrivals," Dante said, "Always late, yet they put on a show"

"Dante!"

"Time to deal with the gatecrashers," Lady said, "Verge, honey, where's my guns?"

"In the boot of the car, unless you removed them to put gifts in"

Ifrit appeared on Dante's hands and feet, as he turned towards the demons

"Don't worry, honey, once they're dead, we can go on our honeymoon"

"You wanna hope they die real quick, otherwise they have me to deal with," Trish growled

"Come on, Verge, let's show them how we deal with unwelcomed guests"

"With pleasure," Vergil smirked

†††††††††††


	4. An Offer: The Reception

†††††††††††

The demon roared and went to attack a defenceless Order member, but a phantom sword shattered against the demon's head. It turned towards Vergil and snarled, before running towards him. Vergil caught it in the chest with a Rising Sun, before slamming it against the ground with the Starfall kick

Dante dodged a demon's fist and slammed his elbow into the demon's chest, before swinging his fist up into the demon's face, scorching its skin, then following up with inner roundhouse kick. The demon spun through the air, turning into dust at the same time, as Dante sent another demon into the air with an uppercut and throwing a fireball at it

"Stop!" a voice cried out

The demons stopped their attack and stepped down. Dante looked at Vergil, who shrugged his shoulders. Lady had a frown on her face as she lowered her handguns, as the demons stepped back, revealing a short, disfigured humanoid demon. Dante instantly burst out laughing at the size of the demon compared to the other demons

"What's going on here?" Trish demanded

"Forgive me for this sudden arrival," the disfigured demon said, "We weren't meant to attack, just get your attention"

"Well, you got our attention, that's for sure," Dante said, "I guess you forgot that you gatecrashed the wedding of a demon hunter"

"No, we didn't. My name is Sid," the demon said

"Pretty human name for a demon," Celeste said

"My master gave it to me"

"Really? And who is your master?" Nero asked

"A powerful business woman. She has an interesting offer to make for you"

"Sorry, I'm busy for a while," Dante answered, "Got a honeymoon to attend to. Couldn't she have waited until after the honeymoon?"

"No, she says that while this offer is good, it is important that it is attended to"

"Not interested," Dante said, "However, arrange a meeting between your master and my siblings here. They can let me know when I come back"

"Very well then," Sid said, "Once again, I apologise for this on behalf of my master, but it was the only way we could get your attention before you leave"

"Couldn't you just have called us?" Trish asked, "That make things easier"

"Like I said, this is an important matter to attend. We needed your attention"

"That's nice," Dante said, "Tomorrow, talk to Celeste. She'll be at the shop"

"I'll let my master know," said Sid, "We shall leave now. Sorry once again"

Sid jumped into the hole in the ground, as the remaining demons followed after him and the hole and cracks disappeared

"Well, that wasn't normal," Nero said

"Are you kidding?" Dante, "I was expecting something like that to happen. But we'll worry more about that tomorrow. Or well, you guys will. We've got more important things to attend to right now"

"Ah yes, the reception that's later tonight," said Vergil, "We'll get right on that. You head home and enjoy yourselves"

"Come on, Trish," said Dante, "Let's head home. We'll pretend to ignore this slight disturbance and just enjoy ourselves"

"I can do that," Trish smiled as she headed towards the limousine

Dante shook hands with his brothers, hugged his sister, Kyrie and Lady, before joining his new bride in the limo, as it drove away

"Come on, let's get this party ready," Vergil said

†††††††††††

Dante and Trish returned to the Order cathedral later that day, where the reception had been set up inside. All of their family members were at the head table, while the Order members were seated the tables spread around in the room, as Dante and Trish took their seat between Vergil and Nero. Kyrie and Celeste were on Nero's left, while Lady and Graxtius sat on Vergil's right

"Well, now that we're here, let's get this underway," Dante said, "First off, I'd like to thank everyone for coming to our wedding today. It has been a very special day for us both and a great milestone I'd never thought I'd reach without Trish here"

"Oh stop, you're making me blush," Trish smiled

"Just wait until I take you on the honeymoon," Dante smirked

"Not in public, please," Vergil said, rolling his eyes

"You like it in public," Lady whispered to him, resulting in a smirk

"And another milestone we've set to reach is the arrival of our twins, due in six months," Dante said, "A day I can't wait to come"

"Sooner than you think," Graxtius, "It's four more months for Trish, not six"

"What?!" Dante and Trish cried at the same time, "How?"

"Demons, remember? Demons have a shorter gestation period than humans," Graxtius said with a smile

"Well, okay, that changes everything," Dante grumbled, "But anyhow, like I said, thanks for coming, thanks for being here for us and we hope you enjoy the rest of the night"

The Order gave a cheer and began the feasting and drinking. Once that was over about an hour later, the large wedding cake came out and was placed before the newlyweds

"Trish is dangerous with anything sharp in her hand," Dante smirked, "Watch out"

"Shut up, dear," Trish said as she picked up the knife

Dante placed his hand over hers and together, they cut the cake, before sharing a quick, passionate kiss, which was quickly followed by a roar of applause. Dante took the knife from Trish and cut a slice of cake, before holding it in front of her. Trish took a bite, as did Dante, before he began cutting slices for everyone. Vergil stood up and held his glass of champagne high

"I think it's time to call for a toast"

Everyone else held their glasses up, as Vergil turned towards his twin

"To Dante and Trish"

"To Dante and Trish!" the guests called

Dante and Vergil clinked their glasses together before downing them in one gulp, earning glares from Trish and Lady respectively. Then the music started up

"Wow, I'm surprised," Celeste said, "No rock music"

"I know how to please my lady," Dante said, taking Trish's hand

He led her out onto the floor, as others began following, including Vergil, Lady, Nero, Kyrie, Celeste and Graxtius, before holding her close and swaying slowly to the music

"Enjoy yourself?' he whispered

"Uh-huh"

"Good. Wait until the honeymoon"

Trish smiled

"I can't wait for that"

"Neither can I. Damn, I feel like the luckiest guy"

"Why?"

"Because I have you"

"I love you, Dante"

"I love you too, Trish"

Then they shared a passionate kiss on the dance floor

†††††††††††


	5. Leaving for the Honeymoon

†††††††††††

"Okay, let's see if I got everything"

It was the next day and Dante was at Devil May Cry, gathering all the things he and Trish would be taking while Trish was sleeping and Celeste was watching. He ran through the list several times, double and triple checking everything before he was finally satisfied

"Got everything?" Celeste asked from her position at the desk

"I hope so. Trish will kill me if I don't"

"Ah, the joys of marriage"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever"

Dante threw the list onto the desk, before sitting down and sighing

"Suppose, I gotta go wake her up. We have to leave soon"

"How about you let me wake her up. Hormones would be making her kinda murderous towards males"

"I highly doubt that. She just gets tired and cranky sometimes"

"Well, just to be on the safe side anyway. You keep packing"

Celeste headed upstairs, as Dante went through everything a fifth time. He wanted everything to be just right, wanted this honeymoon to be perfect. It would probably be the only chance he could get at rest and relaxation for two weeks, not worrying about demon slaying or a new apocalypse

Trish came downstairs twenty minutes later, showered and dressed, with Celeste following her and sitting at the desk again

"Morning, darl, how was your sleep?" Dante asked

"Painful. The twins were kicking every now and again, but I managed"

"Good. Are you ready for the honeymoon?"

"Yes. Can we go yet?"

"I've already called a taxi. It will be around shortly"

"Oh good"

"So, Celeste, you're in charge of the shop here, okay?"

"Got it bro"

"And you've got that meeting with that Sid demon and his master today"

"Oh yeah, that, can't forget that. Might be important"

"Take either Vergil or Nero with you if you're visiting them"

"I think they might come here"

"In that case, get one of them two to come around here"

"Okay, got it. Get one of my big brothers to protect me from some weak demon's master"

"Celeste, I'm not kidding"

"Gotcha. I think the taxi's here. Go now. Go, enjoy your honeymoon"

Trish and Dante picked up their bags and left the shop, getting into the taxi and heading towards the airport, as Celeste watched them go, before going to the desk and picking up the phone, dialling a number she knew from memory

"Hello, Lady and Vergil Sparda's message bank. We're not home right now, as we're currently out killing demons or letting loose as Vergil puts it. If you have patience, please leave a message and we'll get back to it after washing up blood or vomit in a few days time"

"Damn stupid message bank," Celeste growled as she hung up, "Probably having a private session together, knowing them two"

She dialled another number and waited for the person to pick up

"Hello, Nero here"

"Finally. At least someone is home. It's Celeste"

"Oh, what's going on?"

"I need you to come around to the shop today when Sid and his master arrive. I tried getting hold of Vergil, but I think Lady's got a hold on him. You don't mind?"

"No, I'll come around. Have Dante and Trish already left?"

"Yep, they have"

"Alright, I'll be there soon. See you then"

"Okay, bro, bye"

Nero hung up, as Celeste did the same, before sitting down and putting her feet up onto the desk

"Now all I have to do is wait"

†††††††††††

The plane touched down at the airport, coming to a stop and disgorging the passengers. Dante put all their bags onto the trolley and wheeled it outside with Trish following after him to the nearest taxi

"We're finally here," Trish smiled

"Yep. Two whole weeks of fun and relaxation in Hawaii. There's so much we can do here and so much we don't have to worry about"

"I'm glad you chose this place. I've always wanted to go to Hawaii"

"Your wish is my command"

"Really?" Trish challenged playfully

"On certain occasions"

Dante gave Trish a quick peck on the lips, as the taxi pulled up near their hotel. Dante refused help from the driver or the bellboy, preferring to take all the bags in by himself. Once they had checked in to their room, Dante dropped all the bags, before jumping onto the bed and spreading his body out

"Nice bed," he said with a smile

"Well, you've got to unpack first," Trish said, getting her bags

Dante groaned and got off the bed, before getting his bags and unpacking them. Once the cupboards were full with their clothing and other belongings, Dante turned to his new wife

"What do you want to do first?"

"I think going for a walk around here would be nice. Just to get to know the place better. And then we can look around for all the tourist attractions"

"Oh you read my mind, babe"

"Sometimes I wish I didn't"

"What? You serious? You can read my mind?"

Trish smiled

"No, I can't, dork. I'm just playing with you. Come on, let's go"

"Let me get changed first"

Trish headed out into the living room, as Dante got changed into a red T-shirt and faded jeans, before joining his wife and leaving the hotel

"Where to?" Dante asked, his hand holding Trish's

"Wonder if the markets are on?"

"They should be. We'll just check anyway"

Dante and Trish headed off, searching for the markets, while taking in the sights that Hawaii had to offer, both of them completely unaware that they were being watched. The person watching them saw them go, before following after them, blending in with the civilians, all the while keeping his hand near his belt, covering the weapon from view

†††††††††††


	6. Miss Janice Walter, CEO

†††††††††††

Nero was taking a look at the trophies, while Celeste was leaning back in the chair, arms crossed behind her head and her feet on the desk, boredom etched on her face

"When are they getting here?" she sighed

"Shouldn't be long," Nero said, touching a skull and hearing a crack

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Nero answered, taking a big step back from the skull, "Have you tried calling Vergil again?"

"Yeah and I got him finally. He's coming around"

The front door opened, jiggling the bell, as Sid came into the shop, followed by a blonde woman and several humans. Nero instantly tensed up

"Took your time," Celeste drawled, "I was getting bored"

"I apologize for that," the blonde woman said in a sultry voice, "We had much to prepare for this meeting"

"Okay, let's get it started then," Nero said

"Very well. First off, we'll go with introductions. My name is Janice Walter and this is, as you know, Sid"

"I'm Nero and she's Celeste. So, what's with the vampires?"

Janice smiled

"They are my personal bodyguards"

"Bodyguards? For a human? Must be doing some dark mojo to keep them in check"

"Oh don't you worry about that, they're housetrained"

"I'm sure"

"Okay, Janice, state your business," Celeste said, "And why it was so important to ruin my brother's wedding"

"I am a relic collector. I have gathered many relics from centuries ago, both man-made and supernatural-made, all kept safe at my office"

"Who do you work for?" asked Nero

"Work for?" Janice said in mock surprise, "I am the CEO of a law firm"

"Oh, you mean Walter's Lawyers?" Nero said

"Yes, that very one"

"They're good lawyers. Which is why I don't understand this obsession you have and why you have dark-induced assistants"

"Just a childhood fascination. The dark magics are appealing, yet dangerous. I use the magics to summon these creatures as my servants to help me search for the dangerous relics and lock them away forever"

"So, what do you need us for?" Celeste asked in a bored voice

"I need your help to gain several relics that are very dangerous, especially during this year"

"Why's that?"

"This year is the year of Abigail," Sid answered, "Her resurrection is approaching"

"Who's Abigail?" asked Nero

"A demon from millenniums ago," Janice answered, "She was killed by Mundus, her power drained into relics and hidden around the world. This year is the three thousandth year of her death and thus her resurrection year through a spell she used before her death"

"How powerful is Abigail?" Celeste asked

"Very powerful," Sid said, "Enough to rival possibly Beelzebub"

"As her resurrection grows closer, her followers will search for the relics and use them to bring her back to life," Janice said, "And I cannot allow that. Which is why I'm asking you for help"

"Why don't you just summon a demon to go find them for you?" Nero asked

"I'm strong in the magics, but I'm not that strong. I need someone powerful enough to get the relics and destroy them completely"

"Vampires are strong," Nero continued

"But not as strong as you guys, correct?"

"How much are we getting out of this?" Celeste asked, "And how many relics are there?"

"Five relics and five hundred thousand dollars," Janice replied, "Sound good?"

The door swung open, as Vergil swaggered in, stopping before Janice and looking around at the vampires

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded

"Miss Walter here is making a very good offer," Celeste answered

"Walter? As in Walter's Lawyers?"

"Yes, I am the CEO," Janice said, holding out her hand, "And you are?"

Vergil gave her hand a venomous look. She lowered it, as Vergil sat down on the desk's edge, Yamato lying near his hand

"What do you want? And what's with the vampires?" Vergil asked

"Janice wants our help to find five relics linked to the demon Abigail," Nero said, "We got to find them and destroy them before her followers do and bring her back to life"

"Abigail? The demon who once fought Mundus for the throne?"

Nero shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know"

Vergil turned towards Janice and got up

"Tell me, how do you know all about this, huh? Why do you want to destroy the relics when you've got vampires and demons at your service? How do we know you're not working for the forces of darkness?"

"Please, I just use this creatures for business," Janice answered coolly, "I'm more interested in protecting the world. Which is why I'm here, asking for your help"

"Uh-huh. Like I haven't heard that one before"

"I promise you, I'm here to help. I wouldn't be telling you if I wasn't"

"She's got a point," Celeste said

Vergil kept glaring at Janice

"How much are you offering?"

"Five hundred thousand"

"Right. For every relic we find, you pay us one hundred thousand. And you will stay out of the way, at your little office. And if you try to interfere, I will kill you. Don't think I won't, cause I will"

"Oh and he's serious about that," Nero added

"How do I know if you're destroying the relics?" Janice asked, as if the threat didn't faze her, "How do I know that my money is being well spent?"

"Okay, we'll find one, bring it to your office, destroy it, you pay us and we'll go searching for the next one," Celeste suggested

"I like that idea," Janice answered, "Better than the death threat at least"

"Sorry about that, but I just don't trust someone who wants to help save the world and yet hires vampires and demons to do their bidding"

"I use magic to subdue the vampires and only summon weak demons like Sid"

"How long is the magic gonna last?" Vergil asked, "How long will you last?"

"Do we at least know where the first relic is?" Celeste asked

"No, but I do have a map at my office where they possibly could do, based on legends and myths that I have been reading"

"Does that make you feel special, little librarian, reading about our legends?" Vergil asked, "You would know nothing of our legends. What you have read is what humans would have written. The true legends are the ones written by demons in their own blood"

"Then tell me, how do I know about Abigail?"

"Little demon friend right there could have told you," Vergil said

"Well, I suppose that is a little true. But enough chi-chat. Think it all over and call me in the morning," Janice said, "You don't have much time, by the way"

Janice handed Celeste a business card, before leaving with her bodyguards, but not before throwing a glare towards Vergil

"I don't trust her," Vergil said

"We don't have to trust her," Nero said, "We just gotta find these relics, destroy them and boom, payday"

"Do we let Dante know about this?" Celeste asked, "He would want to know"

"Not right now," Vergil said, "We'll wait for him to come home. In the meanwhile, we have to think about if we're gonna do this"

"Well yeah. Powerful demon's resurrection is coming. She could be more powerful than Beelzebub," Celeste said, "I would want to try and stop it from happening"

"Fine, we'll do it," Vergil agreed, "And we'll tell Miss Walter we've agreed tomorrow"

†††††††††††


	7. Hawaiian Shootout

†††††††††††

The water was nice and calm, although there were a few large waves every now and again. And it was these waves that Dante was targeting as he sat on his surfboard, while Trish was on the beach, seated under a beach umbrella, while reading a book. There were many people down at the beachside, playing in the water, taking walks or making sandcastles

Dante scanned the ocean, before spying a wave coming towards the shore. He smiled and paddled towards the wave, before stepping up on his board and riding the wave as it rolled towards the shore. He let out a whoop, surfing through the centre of the wave and shooting up into the air, before diving into the sea. He resurfaced and waved at Trish, who saw the spectacle and shook her head in amusement, before returning to her book

"Excuse me?"

Trish looked up at the man. He looked young, with slick black hair, but he looked funny wearing a large brown trench coat with his dark sunglasses. He looked like a CIA agent in that outfit

"Aren't you hot in that?" Trish asked

"Are you Trish Sparda?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I was just wondering. Are you?"

"Yes, I am. How can I help?"

"I have something important to tell you"

"What is it?"

"Duck!"

Trish dived forward, as the man dropped to the ground, avoiding the rocket that flew overhead and ploughed into the sand behind them. The man swiftly rose to his feet, reaching into his trench coat and drawing out a small Uzi, before firing rapidly in the direction the rocket came from

"What's going on?" Dante cried, running up to them

"I don't know," Trish answered as Dante helped her up

"We have to go now," the man said

Another rocket came flying at them. Dante and Trish ran out of the way, as the man started walking in the direction the rocket came from, shooting as he went, while people were running around screaming, trying to get out of the way

"Why is it every time we go somewhere, someone is trying to kill us?" Dante asked

"When I wanted some time away, this is not what I had in mind," Trish growled

"I know, love. I'll get to the bottom of this"

A car came screeching to a stop next to them, the door swinging open to reveal the man from the beach driving it

"Get in"

Dante looked past the car and saw another car racing towards them. The driver leaned out the window, shooting his Uzi as he drove

"We're in"

Trish got into the backseat, as Dante got into the passenger side, closing the door as the man drove off

"Who are you?" Trish demanded

"My name is David Kennedy. I'm a demon hunter"

"You're human," Dante said in slight surprise

"Yeah, I know"

"So, what brings you here? How did you know where to find us?" Trish asked

"I have some sources," David answered, "And we have a big problem"

"We have a maniac trying to kill us?" Dante suggested

"He's the least of our problems. There's a bigger one than that"

"The cops that are joining in the chase?"

"No. There's something very powerful that's coming. And it's not good"

"Isn't that always the case?" Trish grumbled

"That man chasing us is one of her followers"

"Who's her?" Dante asked

"Abigail, a powerful demon from centuries ago. Her followers are trying to resurrect her and they're gonna try and eliminate you and your siblings as well"

"Well, that's reassuring. Give me a gun"

David handed Dante a MPK5 and a magazine of ammo. Dante raised an eyebrow, before leaning out the window and shooting at the pursuing car. The pursuer fired back, as Dante lined his gun up and pulled the trigger. The front tire blew out, causing the car to veer uncontrollably and slam into a fruit stall. The man got out of the car and disappeared down the street, as the police chased after the trio

"We have to get out of here," David said

"You figure?" Trish asked

David swung around a corner, turning down an alleyway, before bringing the car to a stop and getting out. Dante helped Trish out of the car, before following after David, as the police arrived. David was checking apartment back doors, finding them all locked, until Dante grasped a doorknob and broke it off, allowing them entrance. He closed the door, just as the police officers went past

"So, Dave, how do you know all about demons?" Trish asked, "And what do you know about Abigail?"

"I've known about demons since I was fifteen. I travel around, killing demons throughout the world," David answered, "I heard about Abigail last year when I was going through the demon underworld. Ever since then, I've been trying to destroy her followers and find the relics that will bring her back so I can destroy them"

"Good plan," Dante said, "But it'll get you killed. A human can't do something like this. Got another question: how did you know where to find us?"

"Well, kinda easily. You're like a legend amongst the demons, albeit not of the good kind. Some demons fear you, most of them hate you. I found out about your wedding and actually attended"

"Wait, I would have seen you then," Dante said

"I was masquerading as one of the Order members. Your brother Vergil was the one who saved me from the demon attack"

"Seriously? That was you?"

"Yeah. And I followed you to Hawaii because I knew that Abigail's followers would try and take you out before her resurrection so it goes without a hitch"

"Well then, aren't I glad you came along?"

"So, what do we do now?" Trish asked

"Well, we head back home and assess the situation there," David suggested, "Try and find out what Abigail's followers are up to"

"No way!" cried Trish, "I planned this honeymoon a lot and spent a lot on it. I am not ruining it now for some stupid demon"

"Look, Trish, I know you don't want to, but we have to," said Dante, "This situation sounds really serious and needs urgent attention"

"But, but, but, my honeymoon"

"I know, dear, I'm not happy about cutting it short. But when this is all over, we can go for a holiday and finish our honeymoon. I promise"

"I'm holding you to that promise. I wanted this to be perfect"

"So did I. But don't worry, we'll deal with this quickly"

"You better hope so"

"We will"

Trish sighed

"Fine, let's head home"

"I think they're gone," David said, "Let's go. I'll come back with you"

"Very well. It might be helpful to have someone like you on board," Dante said, "Now, let's go make these bastards pay for ruining my honeymoon"

†††††††††††


	8. Researching about Abigail

†††††††††††

"So, what do we know about Abigail?" Vergil asked

"Well, we haven't found out much," Nero answered, "What we do know is she once fought against Mundus for the throne of the Underworld. It was a long and difficult battle, but Mundus was victorious"

"Apparently, he killed her, drained her powers into relics and scattered them around the human world," Celeste added, "That was about three thousand years. And in this year, it is prophesised that she will rise and bring the world to destruction before the race of demons"

"Well, isn't that always fun?" Vergil muttered

"Hey, how's the research going?" Lady asked, arriving at the shop

"Pretty not good," Vergil answered, walking to her

"I've brought bagels"

"Thanks. Need them"

Vergil tossed the bag on the desk, as Lady sat on the edge nearby him, her hand resting on his thigh

"There's not much about the relics," Nero said, "Except that they contain Abigail's power and are needed to resurrect her. Nothing about where they are kept"

"Of course not," Vergil said, "Mundus would want to keep the relics secret so no one can bring her back"

"Why didn't he just destroy them?" Celeste asked, "Why do they always have to keep them?"

"Maybe Mundus knew he wasn't gonna last long on the throne," Lady suggested, "And had Abigail as a back-up plan"

"Yeah, like Beelzebub wasn't?" Celeste said

"Mundus hated Beelzebub," said Vergil, "That's why he was locked away"

"Man, I'm starting to hate this already," Nero groaned, "How are we going to find the relics before Abigail's followers?"

"We could find them and follow them to the relics," Celeste suggested

"Do we know how big her following is?" Vergil asked

"No," Nero answered, "And if it is big, then they would be sending groups all over the place to find them. We can't follow all of them"

"This is so pointless," Celeste growled in frustration

"Whatever you do, don't break anything," Vergil said, "Dante will have you"

Nero gulped silently, as Vergil stood before the map they had obtained from Janice's office

"Guessing on what we've seen over the years, I'd say the relics would be hidden all around Fortuna"

"Why there?" Nero asked

"Well, for one, there is the Order of the Sword"

"Good point, but why Fortuna?"

"Because Fortuna was the place of the final battle between Mundus and Abigail"

Everyone whirled around to see Dante, Trish and a dark-haired man standing in the doorway. Trish dumped her bags on the floor and headed for the couch, where Lady joined her, as Dante and David stood before the desk

"Dante, welcome back," Vergil said, "Wasn't expecting you back for a while"

"It's been put on hold until this matter is dealt with," Dante replied

"So, how do you know that Fortuna was the site of the last battle?" Nero asked

"I had help from this guy," Dante answered, "Everyone meet David Kennedy. David, this is Vergil, Neo and Celeste, my siblings. The dark-haired woman over there is Lady"

"Hi guys"

"He's human," Vergil said, "How does he know about Abigail?"

"I'm a demon hunter," David answered, "I heard about Abigail while hunting through the demon underworld. I also found a few books on the demons and her relics"

He opened a bag and withdrew three books, dropping them on the desk. Nero and Celeste grabbed one each, flicking through them

"This actually could be very helpful," Nero said after a while, "Hang on a second"

"What is it?" asked Dante

"Don't you know the meaning of hang on?"

"Lady does," Vergil answered absentmindedly, "Er, let's just ignore that"

"Yeah, let's," Celeste muttered

"I think I might know where the first relic is," Nero said, leaning forth in his chair

"Nero, you're killing us with the suspense," Dante said, "Tell us already"

"Under the moving blue. The first relic is under the sea at Fortuna"

"Oh perfect," Vergil groaned, rolling his eyes, "Just what we need"

Dante grabbed his bags and began heading upstairs

"What are you doing?" Celeste asked

"I'm gonna get my wetsuit that I keep stashed in the cupboard. We're going diving"

"Can we watch?" Lady asked

"As lookout, perhaps," Vergil answered, "Do we even have a boat?"

"Yeah we do," Trish answered, "Dante keeps it at a friend's place. It's too big to be kept here"

"David, where did you get these books?" Nero asked, "They're very helpful"

"Deep underground," David answered, "And they weren't easy to obtain"

"No, I imagine not"

"Especially from a dragon"

"Whoa, you went up against a dragon and survived?" Celeste asked, "That's really amazing. Almost compared to Beelzebub"

"Well, I did have a little help to subdue the dragon," David continued, "Ended up losing two sorcerers to the creature and escaping with my life barely intact"

"Maybe we should share our demon hunting stories," Nero said, "But perhaps another time. We've got a relic to find"

Dante came back downstairs wearing a black wetsuit with red stripes running along the arms, legs and down the sides, as he gathered together his scuba gear, including a spear gun and two extra spears

"You look good," Celeste said, "For a retard"

"And I'm not going to be the only one," Dante said, "Someone's gotta come with me"

"Aw, is the demon scared of the big nasty ocean?"

"Celeste, you are one step away from me kicking your ass"

"Oh bring it"

Nero sighed

"Are they like this all the time?" David asked, indicating Dante and Celeste

"If you think they're bad, wait until you see Dante and Vergil," Lady replied, "Those two could go for days without taking a break from their arguments"

"Then, if it goes any longer, blood usually gets shed," Nero added

"Are we ready to go, children?" Vergil asked

"I think I'll just stay here and watch the place," Trish offered, "I don't think my stomach would agree to the sea, especially with twins on the way"

"Okay, we'll get Kyrie to come around," Vergil said, "Anyone else want to stay behind?"

"No, we're fine," Dante said, "Let's get going. I wanna get my boat on the water"

"Fine, let's get going," Vergil sighed, "Coming dear?"

"Later babe," Lady answered with a sly wink

Vergil smirked and grabbed her hand, as they left Devil May Cry. Dante sighed and hauled his scuba gear out the shop, as Nero called his fiancé, while Celeste and David headed out after the twins

"You'll be right here until Kyrie arrives?" Nero asked

Trish gave him a glare

"I'm not gonna give birth all of a sudden in the few minutes it'll take Kyrie to get here"

"You know, you make a really good point and I better hurry up before everyone leaves me behind, so I'll see you later"

Nero quickly left the shop, as Trish sighed and headed upstairs to her bedroom

†††††††††††


	9. Going Under the Sea

†††††††††††

"Hey Morrison"

The aging man blinked rapidly when he saw Dante standing before him wearing nothing but a wetsuit and goggles

"Uh, hi Dante. What can I do for you?"

"Just come to borrow my boat, that's all"

"Ah yes, should have known, with your wetsuit and all"

"Looks good don't it?"

"I'll choose not to comment"

Dante smirked

"Knew I could count on you for an answer like that. Now let's see the beauty"

Morrison led Dante out into the shed in the backyard where his boat was waiting, still attached to the trailer

"Hey, baby, sorry it's been a while, but I've been busy," Dante said

Morrison rolled his eyes as he turned on the lights, while Dante began gathering all the boat gear, including an extra wetsuit and scuba gear, two more spear guns and several spears, a harpoon, rope and a couple of life jackets

"Do you need a hand towing it out?" Morrison asked

"No, I've got it," Dante answered as he began pulling the trailer out

"Shouldn't have asked," Morrison mumbled

Dante pulled the trailer and boat out into the backyard, as Vergil brought his black 1967 Chevrolet Impala into the yard. Dante attached the trailer to the car and waved to Morrison, before getting into the car

"Everyone out there yet?" Dante asked

"Soon," Vergil answered, "I believe some people are getting ready"

"Huh?"

"Well, Nero and Kyrie for one"

"And you're just cranky because you have to help me instead of having a quickie with Lady"

"I'm not cranky. And shut up about things you don't know"

"Uh-huh. Just drive"

Vergil pulled out of the driveway and drove off towards the beach

"So, how are we going to find the relic?" Vergil asked

"The traditional way: look"

"Seriously"

"I don't know. We've got nothing to find the relic with, no idea how to find it in the ocean or how far out, so we're just gonna wing it"

"Random dives?"

"That's the one"

"We're here. And they're all here"

"Head to the boat ramp"

"Well, duh Dante. I thought we just might load the boat out on the sand and see if the tide takes it out"

"Yep, you're cranky"

"When this is over, you are so dead"

"Bring it, spiky"

Vergil pulled it at the ramp and reversed the car to the shoreline. Engaging the brake, he and Dante hopped out, before removing the boat from the trailer, as Dante hopped aboard and started up the engine"

"She's a running," Dante called

"Whatever"

Vergil drove away from the ramp and parked the car, before returning to the beach as everyone was getting onto the boat

"Aren't you lucky this boat is big enough to take us all," said Celeste

"Well, I've had some big jobs that pay well," Dante said, "Trish enjoys it"

Dante drove the boat out to sea, his sonar turned on and picking up nothing but seabeds and schools of fish

"Who wants to play a game?" Celeste asked

"No need to act retarded," Vergil said

"Look who's talking?"

"Come on, guys, can we give it a rest with the bickering?" Nero asked

"No," Celeste, Vergil and Dante answered at the same time

"Wow," David said

"You get used to it though," Kyrie said

Dante turned the boat and began patrolling around the island of Fortuna

"This sucks already," Celeste

"Well thanks for making our thoughts vocal," Dante said

"Hey, what is that helicopter up to?" Vergil asked

Nero grabbed the binoculars and trained them on the helicopter

"Well, they're not police or coast guards"

The helicopter began dropping towards the ocean surface, as divers began jumping out. At the same time, all the Sparda children began feeling a strange tingle inside them

"What are they doing? And what the hell is going on?" demanded Celeste

"I don't know, but I've got a feeling it's not good," Vergil said, "And it's because of those divers. They're up to something"

"I think they might be the followers of Abigail, searching for the relic," said David

"If that's the case, then there's both good and bad news," Dante said

"Like what?"

"The good news is we're close to the relic. The bad news is we have company"

All the divers had jumped out of the helicopter, which was returning to the beach, as the boat arrived at the drop-off point

"Okay, Vergil, suit up," Dante said

"What?"

"You're coming with me"

Vergil muttered under his breath

"Close your eyes everyone"

Once they had, Vergil stripped down to his boxers, before slipping the wetsuit on and grabbing the scuba gear, as Dante put his flippers on and adjusted his air tank

"You can open them now," Vergil said, putting his flippers on

"This is gonna be fun," Dante grinned, "See you below"

He grabbed a spear gun, a few extra spears, popped the breathing apparatus into his mouth, before falling off the boat and into the water, disappearing beneath the surface

"Ally-oop"

Vergil dived off the boat, plunging into the water and joining his twin, who began making hand signals

"They're heading that way," Dante spelt out

"Well, let's see if they're evil followers or just thrill seekers," Vergil signed

Together, the twins began swimming after the divers, their spear guns at the ready for any sudden attacks

†††††††††††


	10. Cave Diving and Fighting

†††††††††††

Dante and Vergil continued swimming after the divers, going deeper underwater, as lights flickered on in the distance. The twins swam towards the ocean floor, keeping to the corals, as the divers began heading into a cave. Dante nodded at Vergil, flicking on his underwater torch, before heading after them, as Vergil quickly followed after him

The cave was narrow, with barely enough room for the twins and their air tanks, with rocks jutting out to make it more difficult. After what seemed like an hour of swimming through the constant twisting darkness of the cave, the twins finally came out into an open lake, turning their lights off and breaking the surface

"Well, this is new," Dante said

"They're here," Vergil said, pointing to the discarded scuba gear, "And with those flame torches up ahead, I'm guessing these guys aren't thrill seekers"

"Well, you could be wrong, but I'm not so sure either"

"Let's find out"

The twins climbed up onto the sand, before removing their scuba gear and putting them aside from the rest of the gear so there wouldn't be much suspicion if someone turned back. Keeping their spear guns raised and ready, the twins headed into the path, the lit torches guiding them

"Ooh, someone got a little too ahead of themselves," Dante commented

One of the divers was lying on the ground, his head lying not too far away. Dante knelt by the body to inspect it, as Vergil quickly searched for the booby trap. Once he found it, he quickly disarmed it with a phantom sword

"Such primitive traps"

"This guy is human," Dante said

"This is starting to bug me," said Vergil, stepping past the body, "Come on"

Several feet down the track, they came across another diver's body, pinned to the wall by several bamboo stakes entering his body and head

"Not a pretty picture," Dante said

"Well, look at your office. Is that any better?"

"You feel that?"

"The tingling? Yeah, it's stronger than before"

"I'm guessing we're close"

Faint cheering was heard in the distance. Vergil gave Dante a quick nod and continued along the path, watching out for anymore booby traps, but to their luck, they found none, as they came out into an open room, where the rest of the divers were, another diver standing above them, holding a large silver cross with emeralds embedded in it in his hands

"We have found the first relic, which will pinpoint the location of the next relic. Soon we will have all the artefacts and our master, Abigail, lord of demons, shall awaken"

Dante and Vergil spread out, hiding behind the rocks, making their way towards the divers, before stepping out into the open

"Well, congratulations," Dante called, "But if you don't mind, can I have it?"

"Who are you?" asked the lead diver

"Names really aren't important. Oh, I'm kidding. The name's Dante. Remember it well. He's Vergil"

"You are not getting the relic"

"Yeah, but I'm starting to think otherwise," Vergil said

"It's ten against two. You can't win"

"Okay, fine, you've got us there," Dante said, holding his gun up and looking at his twin

Vergil sighed and lowered his gun, before rapidly shooting two phantom swords. Two divers were struck down, as Dante lowered his gun and fired a spear into another diver's leg, bringing him down crying in agony

"Now it's seven against two"

The led diver held the cross up higher, as the emeralds began to glow

"Vergil, what is the cross doing?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out"

A beam of green energy shot out of the cross, arcing towards Vergil, who teleported out of the way, the beam striking the rock wall and blasting it apart. Vergil fired his spear at the lead diver, while the rest of the divers charged at them

Dante smacked a diver in the face with the butt of his gun, whirling around and delivering a kick to a second diver's chest. Vergil tossed his gun aside as he kicked a diver in the chest, dropping him, before dodging a second diver's punch and driving his elbow into his solar plexus, winding him. The lead diver fired another beam of energy, narrowly missing Dante and incinerating a fellow diver instead

"Wow. So that's what it does?" Dante said as he punched a diver

Vergil struck a diver with a roundhouse kick, knocking the diver out, before heading towards the lead diver, ducking under the beam that was shot at him. The lead diver growled and fired another beam, but Vergil teleported to right in front of him, falling down with a kick to the face. The lead diver groaned, as Vergil grabbed the relic, the tingling inside him having grown until he touched it, fading away to nothing

"Thanks for that"

Dante backhanded a diver, sending him flying through the air, as Vergil ran past him, ducking a diver's punch and smacking him through the air with a direct punch to the chest. Dante knocked another diver down, before running after his twin, who was busy putting his gear back on

"Time to go," Dante said

"After them!"

Vergil held the cross up, utilizing its energy and firing a large blast into the wall, blocking the way off and setting off an explosion with the flame torches

"Oh now you've done it," Dante said

He put his regulator into his mouth and dived into the water, as Vergil quickly followed suit, flames shooting over the water above them, as they navigated their way back through the cave and out into the open sea, where a group of divers were waiting for them on underwater propulsion units

"Oh damn," Dante signed

Several spears were shot at them, but the twins dived deeper to avoid them, as Vergil shot a couple of phantom swords, destroying a couple of units, as Dante Devil Triggered, gathering his energy together and firing a blast of demonic power, wiping out the rest of the units and injuring the divers, before returning to his human form

The twins broke the surface, as Nero drove the boat over to them. Celeste and David helped aboard, the twins removing their scuba gear and sitting down

"We've found it," Vergil said

"Is that it?" Celeste asked, her eyes wide

"Yeah it is," Dante said, "Apparently it can help pinpoint the location of the next relic"

"So we'll head back to the office," Nero said

"Why's that?" asked Lady

"To pinpoint the location. We have a map at the office there. It could tell us where it is on the map and once that's done, we can destroy it"

"Yeah, but we gotta show Janice first, so she can pay us," Vergil said

"Who? Pay us? What have I missed?" Dante asked

"A lawyer has asked us to find these relics and destroy them for her. She's paying us five hundred thousand dollars for the whole mission, a hundred thousand for each relic"

"Oh, sweeet. Let's go. Move aside, Nero"

Nero sighed as he stepped away from the steering wheel, allowing Dante to take over, who turned the throttle up to full and tore away towards the beach

†††††††††††


	11. Going to the Top of the Mountain

**Ok, first off, thanks to furonrace for the idea in this chapter. Secondly, thanks for all the reviews so far!! And now, onto the next chapter!**

†††††††††††

Everyone arrived back at Devil May Cry to find Trish seated at the desk, reading a book. She looked up when they stepped inside and lowered her book

"Did you find it?" she asked

"Sure did, babe," Dante answered, holding up the relic in question, "Now we're gonna find out where the rest of these suckers are"

He headed over to the map and held the relic up, as it began to glow, before projecting a small beam of energy onto a part of Fortuna. The map began to smoke, forcing Dante to lower the cross to prevent the shop catching alight

"Hey, I've got it"

"Where is the next relic?" Celeste asked

"North of Fortuna. What is up that way?"

"Volcanoes," Kyrie answered

"Oh man!"

"Now we know where the relic is," Vergil said, "Time to collect the money"

"Huh?"

"We have to take each relic to Janice Walter so we can show it to her, destroy it and she'll pay us"

"Janice? She's the lawyer, right?"

"Yeah. She's Sid master"

"Demon?"

"Human"

"Riight. Well, here you go and don't break it"

Dante handed the relic to Vergil, who promptly left the shop, taking Nero with him

"Right then. David and Celeste, let's get going"

"Don't you want me to come along?" Lady pouted

"Volcanoes, Lady. Verge will kill me if I took you along"

"Not if I have any say about it"

"No. Just stay here and wait for them to come back"

"How long are you going to be?" Trish asked

"It won't be long, I hope"

Dante raced upstairs and got changed, before grabbing his handguns and Rebellion. Coming back downstairs, he gave Trish a quick, but passionate kiss, before leaving the shop with Celeste and David, using Celeste's car to begin the journey north

†††††††††††

"He has the relic, sir"

"Which tells me how useless you are"

"Sir, he wasn't the only one. His brother was with him"

"Vergil"

"Sir, please forgive us for this. We will get the next relic"

The sir in question got up from his chair and kicked the servant over

"Well, for your sake, you better hope you do!"

"Yes sir"

The human shakily got to his feet and went to leave

"On second thoughts, I don't trust you to do this for me, since you failed the first time around"

"But I won't fail"

"No, you won't"

The human gasped when the sword was rammed through his stomach. His master removed the sword, allowing him to drop. The sword then began to change, melting, shifting and shrinking until it had become a green-blue metallic hand. The master sighed and turned back to his chair

"Sir?" a fearful human asked

"Replace him obviously. These Sparda children must be stopped from getting their hands on the relics"

"Not to be rude, but you did fail to kill Dante in Hawaii"

The master growled and whirled around, his left hand rapidly transforming into a single barrelled shotgun, blasting the human's chest out. The shotgun then turned back into his hand, as the master sat down onto his throne

"Assemble your finest Acolytes. Kill the half-devils"

"Yes sir. We have just gotten word of where they're heading"

"Really? Enlighten me"

"They're heading to the north of Fortuna, seeking another relic from inside a volcano"

"Well, best if you get the team together now and head over there _now_ to stop them and _retrieve _the relic!"

"Yes sir, right away, sir"

The two remaining human servants scurried out of the room, as the master sat down on his throne-like chair

"Soon, Abigail, soon it will be time for you to arise"

†††††††††††

"Right, we're here," Dante said

He pulled up and got out, as David and Celeste joined him. David was busy checking his handguns and Uzis, while Celeste was adjusting her trench coat

"Let's get going"

The trio began climbing up the dormant volcano, which got steeper the higher they went. Steam began issuing from the volcano's mouth

"Uh, it's not going to blow, is it?" Dante asked nervously

"I seriously hope not," Celeste replied, "I don't want to go swimming around in lava"

Screaming was heard from inside the volcano

"That's not good," said David

The steam got more intense, as demons came pouring out of the volcano mouth

"Oh good, we have company. I've been waiting for something like this," said Dante

"And it seems like they're not the only ones," David said

Dante and Celeste turned around to see a group of humans behind them. All were wearing black hooded robes, red masks with an 'A' on the forehead and brandishing large fishhooks. Their motorcycles were parked around Celeste's car, making it difficult for an escape

"Well, I didn't come all this way for just a relic," Dante said, "Need a fight, otherwise I'd get too bored"

He drew Rebellion, bringing his shoulder down and ramming it into a demon's chest, throwing him over his back, before driving Rebellion through another demon's chest. Celeste drew her Dragon Blades and dropped to her knees, slicing the legs off from underneath two demons, while David drew his Uzis and began blasting the demons apart as they fell upon him

"Humans at six o'clock," Dante called

He whirled around, dodging two hooks before kicking the Acolyte back, as the rest advanced on him. Dante did the Prop Shredder, throwing a couple of Acolytes into the air, before activating his Doppelganger style, creating a demonic copy of himself, complete with weapons, as his double began hacking into the demons alongside Celeste, while Dante and David were taking care of the Acolytes. As a result, Dante also entered his Devil Trigger state, dodging the hooks, while delivering powerful punches and kicks to the Acolytes, his mirror image copying his every move. Dante then charged up his demonic energy and channelled it into the ground, creating a shockwave effect that blasted the Acolytes away, while his copy's shockwave took care of the demons. Dante resumed his human form, his copy getting absorbed back into his body

"Alright. Now let's get that relic"

†††††††††††


	12. Inside the Volcano

†††††††††††

Vergil and Nero entered Janice's office, where the lawyer was waiting, seated at her desk, with a group of vampires standing in a circle around the interior of the room. Janice turned away from her window to face them, as Vergil placed the cross onto her desk

"There's the first relic"

"You actually found it?"

"There's the proof of it right there"

Janice reached out to touch it, but felt the cool sharp blade of Yamato resting against her knuckles. She hadn't even seen Vergil move. The vampires made a start, but Janice held up her hand to stop them

"Sorry, but it's very volatile in the wrong hands," Vergil said, "And even so, it's still dangerous"

He lifted Yamato up slightly, as Janice withdrew her hand

"Forgive me for that. I never really expected to see one"

"Well, now you have. Do you know how to destroy it?"

"I think it's very simple. A dark weapon should do the trick, but I don't think you have any dark weapons on you"

Vergil smirked, as he grabbed the cross and threw it up into the air behind him. The blade of Yamato glowed purple, as Vergil whirled around and swung his sword, the energy flying off the blade into a wide cut, slicing through the cross and reducing it to ashes before it hit the floor

"Impressive," Janice said

She reached into her draw and withdrew a cheque, waving it before the brothers

"Payment for the first relic. Do you know where the second one is?"

"Yeah, Dante and Celeste are over there, getting it right now," Nero said

"Good"

Janice handed the cheque to Vergil, who turned away towards the door

"Come on, Nero"

"Hang on"

He looked at the covered windows, before looking around at the vampires, several who were growling, before looking back at the windows again

"Your friends are looking a little pale. Maybe they need to get themselves a tan"

Quick as a flash, Nero used his Devil Bringer to rip the blinds away, setting the vampires on fire, before leaving the room with Vergil. Janice sat back in her chair, watching as her vampire bodyguards all crumbled to ash

"Fools. We're gonna need more vampires, Sid"

The demon servant stepped out from where he was hiding, bowing before Janice

"Get me some more. I have a case I need to tend to"

†††††††††††

"Woo-hoo"

Dante had leapt off the edge, diving into the volcano, before transforming and flying away to a ledge, as Celeste floated down in her devil form, David in her arms. She landed beside Dante, putting David down, before transforming back

"So, this is where we're gonna find the relic?" Celeste asked, "In the lava?"

"Hey, I can handle it," Dante grinned

Ifrit appeared on his body, as Dante dived into the lava. He splashed around for a few minutes, diving under every now and again, before finally surfacing with a red glowing orb in his hands. He jumped out of the lava and turned back to human

"Ow, ow, ow, hot, hot, hot"

He juggled the orb in his hands, before dropping it

"**Who dares enter?"**

"Oh great, it's a guardian," Dante groaned, "Hey, I think you're a terrible guard. We've already got the orb and now you come out?"

**"I am a heavy sleeper"**

"At least he's honest," Celeste said

The volcano began rumbling, but it wasn't from the magma. A large red dragon appeared from deep within the caverns, his eyes blazing gold

**"I'll take that"**

The orb suddenly vanished from the ground, reappearing in front of the dragon

"Hey! You have no idea what I went through to get that," Dante cried, unsheathing Rebellion

**"You will not have the orb of Abigail"**

"I think I will"

Dante leapt across the chasm, landing before the dragon and swinging Rebellion. The dragon held up a claw to block the blow, before slamming his paw into Dante's chest and throwing him back across the lava

"Wise guy"

David drew his pair of Uzis, firing away at the dragon, but the bullets bounced off its tough hide. His guns clicked several times, signalling the empty magazines, as Celeste leapt across with her Dragon Blades. The dragon slashed at her, but she ducked and stepped back. Dante leapt across and tried to sneak around behind the dragon to get the orb while Celeste distracted him, but the dragon's tail whipped around and slammed into Dante's stomach, throwing him up into the ceiling. Dante landed heavily and groaned

Celeste did a backwards cartwheel to dodge the dragon's claws, crossing her blades over and shooting a stream of ice. The dragon reared up, snarling in pain and anger as the ice froze on his snout. David took the chance to whip out his handguns and fire into the dragon's unprotected belly. The giant reptile roared, before breathing a large jet of flames towards David. He dived out of the way, as Dante got up and lunged for the orb. He grabbed it, grinning, before looking up and getting smacked across the volcano by the dragon's tail once again

Celeste slashed at the dragon's belly, only for the reptile to come crashing down, knocking her flat on her back. She groaned, as the dragon grabbed her by the leg and threw her across the chasm. She fell towards the lava, but David dived over, grabbing her by the arm and stopping her about an inch from the boiling liquid

"Thanks," Celeste managed

David groaned as he pulled her up, before looking over to see Dante battling the dragon. Celeste grabbed him and leapt over, before running towards the dragon. His tail flung around and slammed Celeste against the wall, as David removed his trench coat, revealing the harness that held his weapons. Grabbing a smoke grenade, he popped the pin and tossed it towards the dragon. The giant reptile snarled and whirled around, knocking Dante down with his tail, before heading towards David. The human grabbed a handgun and fired away, aiming for the dragon's eyes, but missed as the dragon sent him flying with a sweep of his arm. David landed hard, his hair falling over his face into bangs, as the dragon raised his paw above him

"Look out!"

Celeste shot a jet of ice onto the dragon, as Dante grabbed the orb once again. The dragon whirled around and roared, as Dante drew Ebony and aimed it at his head

"Don't come any closer. We're taking the orb"

**"I will not let you. I cannot risk Abigail rising again. It is Mundus' order"**

"Mundus is dead. I killed him," Dante said

**"You, defeat the mighty Mundus?" **

"Well, being the son of Sparda does help"

**"Ah, Dante and his little sister, Celeste. I know now" **

"Huh?" Celeste asked

**"It took me a while to realize, but now I see you're not using the orb to bring about Abigail. You're going to destroy it to prevent her from rising"**

"How much do you know about Abigail?" David asked

**"She is a mighty demon, having amassed a lot of power of the centuries before her battle against Mundus. The Demon King almost lost to her, if it wasn't for the help of his right-hand man Sparda"**

"Our father fought against Abigail?" Celeste said in wonder

**"Yes, he did and what a great victory it was. And since I know you will destroy the relic, I will tell you where the next one is"**

"Where?" Dante asked

**"How much do you like the snow?"**

"Huh?"

**"It's on the south island of the world. A desert. An iceland" **

"Iceland?" Dante asked

"No, moron, it's Antarctica," Celeste answered, "Honestly"

"**Go now to prevent Abigail from rising,"** the dragon said, **"And beware of the hunter"**

"Hunter, what hunter?" David asked

**"Abigail's right-hand man. A cybernetic demon. Able to create swords and guns from his very hands. Owner of a briefcase named Pandora's Box"**

"What's that?" asked Dante

**"A powerful weapon. Able to create an airborne tank or a vortex to suck evil energy. The Hunter carries it around. He owns it. If you want it, you must face him, but he is a very dangerous demon"**

"Pfft, I can handle him," Dante said, "Come on guys. And thanks for that"

"**Be watchful,"** the dragon said as he disappeared into the darkness

†††††††††††


	13. Frozen Wilderness part 1

**And here's another chapter for you all. And also a question: what is Lucifer? I've heard about it, but I can't find anymore info on it from the upcoming game. Can someone help me out, please? Like, what is it, what does it look like and what does it do? Thanks. And now onwards with this chapter**

†††††††††††

"Yeee-hah!!"

Dante ploughed through the small snow hill on his snowmobile, as Vergil came racing through behind him only seconds later. Celeste and Nero weren't too far behind on their snowmobiles, while Lady and David had just left the station

"This is so frickin awesome," Dante shouted

He started doing donuts in the snow, as Lady and David caught up to them, before racing off again with Vergil beside him. It had taken them at least two weeks to prepare for the trip to Antarctica. Trish was staying back home at the shop with Kyrie, while the Sparda siblings and the two humans had hired snowmobiles from a research station on the coast, before heading towards the South Pole where the third relic was believed to be kept

"Oh yeah, you can't beat this!"

Dante started doing fishtails through the snow, kicking up ice around Vergil, who then started to do the same to get back at his brother. Dante then used his demon strength to pop the snowmobile off its skis and onto its rear tread

"When will he ever grow up?" Lady muttered

Kalina Ann was strapped firmly to her back over the multiple jackets and woolly shirts, while her guns were strapped firmly to her waist and thighs. Additional ammo was kept in a small bag, along with her tent and other belongings, just like everyone else. Vergil had brought the Force Edge with him, with Yamato strapped down to the seat behind him. David kept most of his guns together on his body and in bag, while Celeste had brought along Linkin, strapping the large sword to her back. All the Sparda siblings had to forsake their trench coats, something Dante had complained a lot about until Trish whacked some sense into his head

"Hey look, there's Acolytes up ahead," Celeste called out

They were just able to see the Acolytes so far in the distance; they looked like pinpoints, a group of black against the white backdrop

"Well, we better step on it if we wanna catch them," Vergil said

"I'm on it," Dante laughed

He revved the snowmobile to full throttle, tearing after the Acolytes. The snow and ice began rumbling, as Frosts came bursting out of the ground

"Uh oh, here we go," said Nero

Vergil pressed his body close to his snowmobile to avoid the ice projectiles fired his way, before drawing Yamato and slicing a Frost in half. Nero revved his snowmobile, before leaping off high into the air, using the Devil Bringer to grab a Frost and smashed its face into the snow, just as he landed perfectly back on his snowmobile

Celeste drew both of her handguns and began firing away, using her legs to swerve the snowmobile around the Frosts as they ran alongside them, firing their ice missiles and slashing with their claws when the opportunity arose. Dante had Ebony and Ivory out, shooting down the demons as they lunged at him, before drawing Rebellion and cutting them down. Several Frosts appeared, covering themselves in an icy shield, before emerging from them larger and slightly different from before

"That don't look good," Dante said

Nero used his Dark Bringer to throw a sword made of dark energy into the chest of a leaping Frost, bringing it crashing back down to the ground, as Vergil cut down a Frost, before shooting two down with his phantom swords. Lady dodged claws aimed at her hand, whipping out her pistol and shooting the Frost in the head. Its body shattered, as another Frost fired several ice projectiles towards her. Lady didn't see them coming, as she was busy shooting another Frost, but David did

"Lady, jump!"

She saw the projectiles and quickly grabbed her bag, before jumping off her snowmobile and landing on David's when he swerved in to catch her, just as the missiles struck her snowmobile and destroyed it, flames burning away on the ice

"Take me to Vergil"

David nodded and went to full throttle, catching up to Vergil who had just spun his snowmobile around to avoid some missiles, so that now he was driving backwards

"Lady?"

Vergil swung his snowmobile back around, as David pulled up beside him. Lady climbed onto his snowmobile, wrapping her arms around his waist and planting a small kiss onto his cheek

"Let's go"

Vergil and David took off after the others; catching up to them as the last of the Frosts were killed. Dante, Celeste and Nero came to a stop, as Vergil, Lady and David caught up

"Well, that was fun," Dante said with a smile

"Yeah, but we've still got important business to attend to," said Nero, "Like getting the relic before the Acolytes do"

"You're right, we should get going"

The group fired the motors, heading off after the Acolytes. They had been riding for about an hour when the wind began to pick up, blowing snow into their faces and making it very hard to see

"A blizzard is coming," Vergil cried, "We have to stop"

"But…the Acolytes?" said Dante

"The blizzard will hit them as well. If we can't handle it, they definitely can't handle it"

The group came to a stop, killing the motors, before making camp. Vergil and Lady shared a tent together, while Dante, Celeste, Nero and David each had their own tents

"Aahh, now this feels better," Lady smiled

She was lying on top of Vergil, snuggling up close to him

"Yes, I have to agree with you there"

Lady looked at him and gave him a quick kiss, however, Vergil cupped the back of her head and brought her closer to him so he could give her a passionate kiss

"Mm, and I like that a lot," Lady said

Vergil smirked as he brought her in for another kiss, while her hands roamed under his shirts and jackets, pressing against his chest

David looked up when Celeste came into his tent, before sitting down next to him. He was busy cleaning out his guns and was a bit surprised to see her

"What can I do for you?" he asked

"Just something I wanna know"

"Ask away"

"How do you know about demons?"

"I've known about them since I was fifteen. My brother told me about them"

"Your brother knows about demons? And he told you?"

"Well, not demons in particular, but he did tell me about those that go bump in the night. I guess he wanted me to be prepared in case anything like what he experienced ever arises. So he trained me how to use a gun, how to fight, how to use my senses in the dark. Basic combat stuff"

"So, what is your brother's name then?"

"Ah, you would have heard of him in the news several years ago, about an incident in a town. He was one of the few survivors"

"No, I haven't. I grew up in a demon world, away from stuff like that"

"Oh, okay then. Well then, my brother is none other than Leon Scott Kennedy, survivor of Raccoon City and saviour of the President's daughter"

†††††††††††

**Haha, yes, David's older brother is Leon S. Kennedy from the Resident Evil series. Lol**


	14. Frozen Wilderness part 2

**Thanks to furonrace for the info on Lucifer. I also went ahead and got some cool pics of the weapon and Dante using it. And yes, Lucifer will appear in this story alongside Pandora's Box. Also many thanks for all the reviews so far. And now for this chapter. Enjoy**

†††††††††††

The next morning, they broke camp and carried on with their journey, heading closer and closer to the South Pole, whilst gaining on the Acolytes

"You know, it didn't exactly occur to me how we're gonna find the relic once we get to the South Pole," Dante said

"We followed the creepy-looking guys," Nero answered, "Or we just followed that little tingle we're feeling in our bodies"

"Are they having problems or are they just letting us catch up?" Vergil asked

"At least we're getting closer to them," Nero said, "There's some good in that"

"Alright guys, let's step on it," Lady called, "Let's get these guys"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Dante grinned

He pressed his hand to the engine, channelling part of his demonic energy into it. The motor roared louder than before, as Dante went flying across the snow

"Catch up when you can," Vergil smirked to his siblings

Celeste, Nero and him all did the same, although Celeste channelled her power into David's snowmobile before flying after her brothers, while Lady was holding onto Vergil tightly. Snow and ice were flying everywhere as the group of six tore across the landscape, catching up to the Acolytes. Dante counted about twenty followers

"Hey, ladies!"

Two Acolytes looked back, as Vergil fired several phantom swords to get the others' attention

"Kill them!" came the order

The Acolytes began drawing large fishhooks or swords, swerving towards the Sparda children. Dante drew Rebellion and clashed the blade against an Acolyte's fishhook, before pulling away, as the Acolyte moved away, before swerving back in. Dante grabbed the brake, pulling behind the Acolyte, as another Abigail follower came up behind him

"Ah man!"

Vergil threw the Force Edge at an Acolyte, knocking him off his snowmobile, as the Force Edge returned to his hand in time to block another Acolyte's sword chop. Lady grabbed her handgun and shot the Acolyte, resulting in Vergil looking back at her

"What?"

"Big cavern coming up ahead," David cried, narrowing dodging a sword aimed at his head

The travellers headed into the large ice cavern, plunging into almost pitch-black darkness. Gunshots went off, ricocheting off the walls, as people were screaming when bullets or blades tore through their bodies. An explosion went off, blasting a chunk of ice out of the wall. Dante cried out when the ice shards penetrated his body, throwing Rebellion through an Acolyte's back. The sword returned to his hand, while Nero sent forth his Devil Bringer, grabbing a shooting Acolyte and slamming him into the ceiling

Celeste took a bullet to the right shoulder in the madness. Ignoring the pain, she fired after the follower who shot her, riding shotgun next to him and swinging Linkin. The Acolyte blocked the blow with his fishhook, as Celeste drew her arm back and thrusted, the blade extending out like a spear and slamming the Acolyte against the wall, as his snowmobile carried on and flipped over, erupting into flames

"Hey, I see the light, I see the light!" Vergil shouted

The battle was carried out into a large cave that seemed to be made of ice. Sunlight was shining through the ice crystals in the ceiling, showcasing the large pillars around the cave and the pedestal standing in the middle of the room. The pedestal was made out of ice and lying upon it was the third relic in the shape of a triton head

"Nero, get the relic," David called

Nero grabbed the relic with his Devil Bringer, as six large Frosts came flying out of the ice. An Acolyte shot the relic out of Nero's hand and it went flying along the ground. Vergil raced after the skating relic, as a Frost appeared before him, shooting three projectiles. He swerved out of the way, as the Frost teleported and slashed at him. He blocked the blow, before slashing the Frost in half in one fast motion, as an Acolyte picked the relic up

"Our master will rise!"

"I doubt that"

The Acolyte turned to see a large white handgun in his face. Dante pulled the trigger, before catching the relic out of the Acolyte's hands as he fell back

"Thank you"

More Frosts kept appearing, as Celeste drew her Dragon Blades and held them out to the side, slicing through two of them at once, as an Acolyte shot at her. She deflected the bullet with one of her swords, before shooting a jet of fire in his direction, causing an explosion when she destroyed the snowmobile

"Let's get out of here," Nero said

He grabbed a Frost by the leg and swung it around like a lasso, before throwing the demon in the direction of three others, as another Frost impaled an Acolyte on its claws, tossing the body aside and chasing after another Acolyte, who shot it in the head, before cutting it down with his sword

"Say goodbye," said David

He popped the pins on a two incendiary grenades, before tossing it into the middle of the room amongst the advancing Frosts, as the Sparda siblings and a couple remaining Acolytes raced out of the cave. David followed suit, as the grenades went off, ripping through the cave, killing all the Frosts and causing all the pillars to come crashing down and sending a wall of flames after the fleeing group. Lady fired Kalina Ann at an Acolyte, plastering him all over the wall as the flames rushed past, incinerating his body, or what was left of it

Nero took out the last Acolyte with the Blue Rose as the group reached the surface, the flames having died down inside the cavern. Dante came to a stop and looked at the relic, as the others stopped around him

"A trident?" Lady said, "Well, that's something you don't expect"

"Maybe Abigail has some sort of power of ice and/or water," said Nero

"Who cares? It's getting destroyed," Vergil said, "Just like the others. Let's go"

They headed back to the station, leaving the snowmobiles behind, before boarding the ship for the trip back, which took several days. Once they arrived back home, Dante and Vergil went to Janice's office, destroy the relic before her and collecting the paycheck, before heading back to Devil May Cry

"Man, what a trip," Dante said, "I feel so tired"

"Yeah, me too," Vergil agreed

"You're finally back," cried Trish, "I was starting to get worried"

"Well, worry no more, babe, I'm home," Dante said, giving her a kiss

"Mmm, I've been missing those"

Vergil rolled his eyes

"Oh please"

"By the way, someone's here to see you," Trish said

"Who?" Dante asked in a tired voice

Graxtius came into the room, in his demon form

"Granddad!" Dante cried, "What brings you here?"

"Your mission," Graxtius said, sitting down, "I know what's been going on, with you lot chasing after the relics to stop Abigail from rising"

"You know about her?" Vergil asked

"Got a few books on her. But the more important thing, I've found a little something to make your searching easier"

"What?"

Graxtius held up an elegant silver crown with a red jewel in the centre

"What's that?" Dante asked

"It's the fourth relic of Abigail's. Now, you just have one left to go"

†††††††††††


	15. Apocalypse, Nowish

†††††††††††

Dante and Nero had just returned from Janice's office after destroying the fourth relic and collecting the paycheck, as Trish got off the phone

"What's up?" Dante asked

"Demon attack in the West End"

"Do you know how many demons?"

"Maybe about twenty or so. I'm not sure"

"Okay then. Nero, you're coming with me"

"Fine"

Dante kept Rebellion with him, as he grabbed the shotgun and sheathing, before trying to decide which Devil Arms he should take out of Cerberus and Agni and Rudra. He finally decided on the elemental scimitars, the weapons getting absorbed into his body

"Any luck on the fifth relic?" Nero asked

"None so far," Trish answered, "Vergil and Celeste are still researching"

"Alright, let's go," Dante said, "See you later," he added, giving Trish a kiss

He and Nero left the shop, getting onto their motorcycles and racing off towards the West End to deal with the problem. Meanwhile, Trish had gotten another phone call about a demon attack in the East End. Knowing Dante and Nero wouldn't be able to deal with it, she headed upstairs to the library, where Vergil and Celeste currently were

"Find anything?" Trish asked

"Yeah. Abigail's resurrection is scheduled for tomorrow when the solar eclipse happens," Celeste said, "But we know that's not gonna happen"

"There's a solar eclipse tomorrow?"

Vergil, without looking up from his book, held up a moon chart, showing the dates and times of moon phases, as well as eclipses, before settling it down again

"Looks nice," Trish said, "Anyhow, I have a job for you"

"Make Dante do it," Vergil said automatically, still not looking up

"He's on another job. With Nero. You guys are it"

Vergil put his book down and looked up with a sigh

"Fine. But I get the money if there's some involved. Where is it?"

"East End"

Vergil got up from his chair, grabbing Yamato and the Force Edge, leaving the room, as Celeste got up and stretched

"A job sounds good actually. Better than researching, that's for sure"

She left the library, getting her weapons, before leaving the shop and getting into Vergil's car, as he drove away towards the East End

"Wonder what we'll find out there," Celeste said

"A lot of demons"

Celeste smiled and looked at her brother

"You're dreaming"

"I'm serious"

Celeste turned back to the windscreen, noticing that they had arrived at the East End and Vergil had stopped. Funny how she didn't realize that until just then. But it was the sight before her that caught her attention. Amongst the group of Sin Scissors, Scythes, Death Scissors and Scythes, there were also Blades, Kyklopses, Nobodies, Fetishes, Goatlings, Jomothumsiras, a couple Orangguerras, Hell Vanguards, Enigmas and to cap it off, a group of Abyss demons

"Well, this doesn't look like your usual day out," Vergil muttered

He and Celeste got out of the car, drawing their weapons, as the demons came towards them. A ring of phantom swords appeared around Vergil, as he drew the Force Edge, while Celeste had Linkin in her hands. The Blades were the first to attack, rushing towards the pair. Vergil fired the phantom swords, taking them down, as Celeste did an Extended Stinger onto a Blade, throwing it back

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Vergil asked the demons, "Children of Sparda here. I'm sure you all want to kill us"

He drew Yamato in one fast motion, decapitating a Nobody. Celeste ducked under a scythe and slammed Linkin against the Sin Scythe's head, killing it, before slashing open a Fetish. Vergil summoned another ring of phantom swords as he leapt over a Kyklops, before getting struck by a projectile from an Orangguerra. He skidded along the ground, the phantom swords still hovering above him, as Celeste cut down a Blade, narrowly dodging an Abyss' scythe, as several magical projectiles came flying at her, courtesy of a Goatling

Vergil quickly got to his feet, shooting down a leaping Nobody, before deflecting a Death Scythe's attack with Yamato, then ramming the Force Edge through its face. The Death Scythe howled as it faded away, as Vergil kicked a Goatling in the face and threw the Force Edge at a Jomothumsira. He then leapt away from the Orangguerra that lunged at him, slashing the demon across the face

Celeste stabbed a Goatling, before whipping out her handgun and shooting an Enigma, just as it fired its arrows at her. She leapt out of the way, only to be struck by a teleporting Hell Vanguard, losing Linkin in the process. Getting to her feet, Celeste drew her Dragon Blades, blocking two Sin Scissors at the same time, while kicking a leaping Nobody back. She then twirled, killing the Sin Scissors, before unleashing a blast of fire onto a Kyklops

"Now this is a workout," Vergil said as he dodged and killed a Death Scissors

†††††††††††

"Where did all the demons come from?" Dante demanded

He stabbed a Blood Goatling, before turning around and bringing Rebellion down onto a Pyromancer, slicing the demon in half. Nero threw a dark sword into a Homomsira, before whirling around and blocking a Hell Sloth's scythe. He kicked the demon in the stomach, throwing it back, as Dante leapt away from an attacking Demonochorus, grabbing the shotgun and blasting both barrels into the tiny demon's face, killing it instantly

"This wasn't the job I was expecting," Nero said

Dante shot a diving Puia with one barrel, before aiming up the second Puia and pulling the trigger, blasting the demonic vulture out of the sky. A Hell Lust swung its scythe, but missed when Dante dashed to the side, before teleporting back in and dropping the Helm Breaker move upon its head. The Lust was knocked down, allowing Dante to step onto its back and use it as a skateboard, whirling around and shooting demons at the same time

Nero blocked an Abyss' attack, before rolling to his right to avoid a second Abyss' magical projectile. He grabbed the falling Abyss with his Dark Bringer, slamming it against the ground, before throwing it into the path of the first Abyss. Nero then summoned the Nightmare whip, blocking a Blade and wrapping the whip around its leg, pulling hard and spinning the Blade through the air. As the Blade landed, Nero stabbed it through the back and twisted the handle, killing the demon

"Hey, is it just me or is there an eclipse coming?" Dante asked

Nero stabbed a Goatling and looked up. The moon was moving closer towards the sun. and as it did so, the sky began darkening. A portal opened up in mid-air, dispelling Goatlings of all kinds, as well as other kinds of demons

"Oh that is not looking good," Dante groaned

†††††††††††

Vergil and Celeste had just left twenty minutes ago when the phone rang for a third time. Trish answered it, getting the news of another demon attack. Once the call was finished, she sat down on the chair, wondering what to do. She couldn't go out there. Then, she grabbed the phone and dialled a number, just as David came into the shop. Trish finished the call and hung up

"What's happening?" David asked

"Demon attack. The siblings are all over the place, dealing with other attacks, so I just called Lady to help out. You wanna go help her?"

"Yeah, okay"

Trish scribbled on a piece of paper, before handing it to David. He left the shop and got into his car, before heading towards the place mentioned on the note. When he was driving towards the destination point, he could see that a portal had opened up, unleashing all kinds of demons. Parking away from the danger zone, David opened up the boot, before grabbing and loading most of his guns, including handguns, sub-machine guns, a revolver and a shotgun, before clipping them onto his harness. He also grabbed spare ammo and a few grenades, as Lady pulled up beside him on her motorcycle

"So, Trish told you about it as well, huh?" she asked

"Yeah. I'm here to lend you a hand"

"Oh good. Sounds like fun. Well, it will be, cause it looks like an apocalypse is happening"

David cocked the shotgun, as Lady adjusted the strap on Kalina Ann. She already had her weapons locked and loaded

"Let's go play"

He turned and headed out into the streets, as a Hell Pride saw him and lunged. David blasted the demon into dust, as Lady shot a Hell Sloth in the head, turning it into dust. David ducked under another Pride's scythe, before blasting its chest out. Lady kicked a Pyromancer in the chest, before shooting it in the chest, as a Goatling came at her. Drawing a sub-machine gun, Lady riddled the demon with bullets, as David shot another Lust demon. A Pride demon came up behind him, but he didn't notice and Lady was too busy to see it. A gunshot rang out, killing the demon, as David whirled around

"Man, Dave, can't you go five minutes without getting into trouble?"

David relaxed slightly as the approaching man raised his sniper rifle and shot down a Lust demon approaching David from behind

"Yeah, good to see you too, Leon"

†††††††††††


	16. Brotherly Talk: Eclipse: The Truth

†††††††††††

"So, how was Tokyo?" David asked as he shot a Pride demon

"Oh, it was fine," Leon answered, kicking a Lust demon in the chest, "Ada enjoyed herself. Parker had lots of fun"

An explosion rocked the place, but it was just Lady blowing up several demons with Kalina Ann. David tossed the empty shotgun aside and drew two submachine guns, as a group of demons converged on him. David ripped into them with his guns, as Leon dodged a scythe attack from a Sloth demon, bashing the demon in the face with the butt of his sniper rifle and firing a round at almost point-blank into the demon's chest, dusting it. Lady blocked a Pride demon with her rocket launcher, before kicking it in the groin and found that the demon felt a lot of pain there, as it sank to its knees and fell over, clutching at its groin in agony

"Well, what do you know?" Lady said to herself

She holstered Kalina Ann, drawing her handgun and shot the injured demon in the head, as an Abyss came at her. Lady drew her other handgun, firing at the Abyss, as is body melted into the ground. Lady quickly dived out the way when the Abyss leapt out of the ground, firing a magical projectile. She turned and shot the demon in the head and chest several times, killing it before it landed

"Oh and by the way," Leon said as he shot a Gluttony demon, "What the hell did you do to your hair?"

"I dyed it to make it harder for demons to recognise me," David answered, tossing a grenade at a group of converging Pride demons, "I'm old enough to do what I like"

"Yeah. And Mom's gonna love you for that"

"Shut up"

"Room for one more?" a female voice asked

"Yeah, feel free to join in, Ada," Leon answered, "How's Parker?"

"He's at your parents' place right now," Ada answered, drawing her handgun and shooting down a leaping Lust demon, "Thought I might help out"

"Good thing you can think correctly," David said

"Hi, Davie, how's things?"

David rolled his eyes as he dodged an Envy demon's scythe, promptly shooting the demon in the chest with his pistol

"It's not Davie, okay?"

Ada gave him a small smile as she threw her butterfly knife into an advancing demon's forehead and shooting another demon

"Whatever you say"

†††††††††††

The demon knelt before his master, who leaned back on his throne

"Speak," Hunter demanded

"Portals are opening up in preparation for Abigail's return," the demon answered, "All the Sparda siblings and their allies are currently battling against the demonic armies, too caught up to search for the fifth and final relic"

"And since we manipulated the moon's patterns, forcing the eclipse to happen tonight instead of tomorrow, we'd best find that relic," Hunter said

"We have narrowed it down to possible locations. The Acolytes are out there, searching right now as we speak"

"They want to hurry it up. Do you have the rest?"

"Yes, I do. They are waiting"

"Good. It might be best if I come along to this. I want this to go right and I cannot trust you to do that. Is the Knight ready?"

"He's waiting for the order"

"Good. Now, go and set the place up, Sid"

Sid bowed lowly, before leaving the room, as Hunter got up from his throne, before picking up a large, silver briefcase, which had the words "Pandora's Box" engraved on it. He patted the briefcase, before leaving the room

†††††††††††

"Dante! Dante!"

Dante whirled around to see Janice running towards him. He impaled an Abyss and removed his sword, as Janice reached him, out of breath

"What's going on?" Dante asked

"My bodyguards…are out of…my control"

"Your magic over them broke?"

"Yes. I think it's to do with all this madness. They tried to kill me"

"Well, I don't really blame them, but you best stick with us, okay?"

Janice nodded, then yelped as Dante pushed her aside to take on an Arachne. He fought the demon for a couple of minutes, before finally driving Rebellion down through its head, killing it instantly

"Come on, let's get you to the shop. You'll be safe there. Nero!"

"What?"

"Let's go"

Nero cut down the Soul Eater, before heading after Dante and getting onto his motorcycle, as Janice climbed on behind Dante. The motorcycles roared to life, as Dante and Nero raced back to Devil May Cry

"How did it go?" Trish asked as Dante, Nero and Janice burst inside

"There's a lot more than bloody twenty, that's for sure," Dante said, "Like a whole army out there"

"Yeah, there's an eclipse coming, which Celeste said wasn't going to happen until tomorrow night"

"What's so special about an eclipse?" Janice asked

"It's when Abigail comes back," Trish answered

"But Abigail can't come back," Nero said, "We've destroyed all of her relics, except for one and even so, she still can't come back"

"I think those demons say otherwise," Dante said, "They wouldn't be here if she wasn't coming back"

Nero rounded on Janice

"Is there more than what you've told us?"

"No," Janice stammered, afraid of the angry half-demon, "The relics are the only way that I know Abigail can come back by"

"Well, something's not right," Trish said, "Unless there's more relics, or-"

"-Or the relics we collected aren't the right ones," Dante continued, "They were fake"

"That's impossible," Nero said, "That tingle we felt whenever we were near a relic. Something tells me that they weren't fake"

"In any case, those demons are looking to party," Trish said, looking out a window, "I think you guys are needed out there"

"Okay. Janice, you stay here with Trish, Nero and I will head out there," Dante said, "What happened to Vergil and Celeste?"

"They're out there as well," Trish answered, "Along with David and Lady"

"Right then," said Dante, "Let's rock"

†††††††††††

Vergil pulled the trigger on the Phantom cannon, blasting a couple Jomothumsiras to smithereens. Celeste created a tornado, which picked up several Fetishes, spun them around and tossed them through the air

"We best get out of here," Vergil said, "There's too many. We need to regroup"

"Good idea"

Celeste stabbed a Nobody, as Vergil swung Yamato and decapitated a Blood Goatling, before creating a shield of phantom swords and firing them, as Celeste got into the car and started it up. Vergil killed another Blood Goatling, before joining Celeste in the car

"Go!" Vergil demanded

Celeste reversed quickly, before spinning the car around and racing away from the battle scene

"Look, Acolytes," Vergil cried

Celeste saw them riding some distance away on their motorcycles, keeping together in a group

"Run them over"

The youngest sibling gunned the engine, racing after the Acolytes, before ramming into one of them, knocking him down and causing a domino effect, taking them all down, as Celeste swerved away and parked nearby

"That is the last time I let you drive my car," Vergil said

He and Celeste got out of the car and headed towards the Acolytes. A couple tried to get up and run away, but Celeste shot them both in the leg, stopping their escape, as Vergil came to an Acolyte and drew Yamato

"So, what's the big rush?" he asked

"Abigail is coming," the Acolyte answered, "Once the eclipse is completed, the power of her relics will reawaken her, bringing her forth from hell"

"I highly doubt that," Celeste said, "Most of the relics have been destroyed"

"That's what you think," the Acolyte said

Vergil pressed the tip of Yamato against the Acolyte's throat

"What do you mean?"

BLAM

Vergil glared at Celeste, who shrugged, as an escaping Acolyte fell down, a bullet wound in his back. Vergil turned back to the captive

"You thought you destroyed the relics. But you didn't. It was all a trick, so we could get them and used them"

"You mean, we were duped?" Celeste said, "Abigail is coming back?"

"From the sounds of things, she is," Vergil said, "And we are in deep trouble"

†††††††††††


	17. The Hunter and the Deceiver

†††††††††††

"_All I know is that I'm lost without, I'm not gonna lie..."_

Nero arched an eyebrow at Dante's Delta Goodrem ringtone. Dante hastily answered his phone to avoid Nero's look

"It was Trish's idea. Yo!"

Nero watched as Dante's look when from bewilderment to amazement and finally anger, as he hung up the phone

"Who was that?" Nero asked

"Vergil. He had some interesting info to share with us"

"Like what?

"Remember how we destroyed the relics each time we got them?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, we didn't actually destroy them"

"Come again?"

"Each time we destroyed a relic, a spell were performed that altered a part of reality. The spell was only in effect for a few seconds, but it was enough to swap the relics around so we ended up destroying a fake relic, while the real one was taken"

"Oh, you got to be kidding me. All that work for nothing!"

"Yep and Abigail is coming back"

"Well, it couldn't have been Janice doing the spell," Nero said, "I never saw her lips moving at all. And none of the vampires"

"Someone was hiding and watching us," Dante concluded

"Where do we go?"

"To Walter's Lawyers. That's where the ritual is taking place"

"Why there?"

"I don't know. Someone from the inside is an Abigail follower and wants to do it there. You know, it make it classy"

"Okay, let's go"

The brothers got onto their motorcycles and raced over to the large building that was Walter's Lawyers, while avoiding demons along the way, although Dante did find it very hard to resist

"Here we are," Dante said, pulling up to a stop, "We've got to go in there, stop the ritual and kill whoever started it"

"Do they have the fifth relic?" Nero asked

"I'm not sure, but with that eclipse coming along, I'd say so"

"Well, let's go"

"Hey guys!"

The brothers turned around as a Chevrolet Impala pulled up beside them. Vergil and Celeste got out of the car and joined them

"Shall we get this show on the road?" Vergil asked

"Yeah, let's go," Dante agreed

The siblings headed towards the front doors of the building, as a gold portal appeared on the ground, dispelling a large demon. It stood about eight feet tall, with white fur covering most of its body. It also had a purple and blue rock-like chest, tail, forearms and talons from the knee down. A gold and white-feathered right wing unfurled, as a black, purple and blue shield appeared around the demon's left arm, as a large gold sword appeared in its right hand

"What is that?" asked Celeste

"One Winged Dark Knight," Vergil answered, "If I remember correctly, he's an agent of Abigail"

"Do not come any further," the Dark Knight ordered, raising his sword slightly

"Sorry, but we're gonna have to," said Celeste

"I will destroy you"

"I wanna fight him," Nero said

"Yeah okay," Dante said, "You distract him, we'll take care of Abigail"

The Dark Knight spread his single wing and flew forth, but Nero drew the Red Queen and lunged, kicking the Knight in the chest, as Dante, Vergil and Celeste slipped past and headed inside, taking the elevator straight to the top floor where Janice's office resided. Dante drew Rebellion and kicked the doors down, as Vergil placed a hand on Yamato and stepped inside with Celeste, who had Linkin drawn

Sid was standing in the middle of the empty room, while a pentagram had been drawled on the floor. At each point sat a relic, including the fifth relic, which was a short silver spear at the head point. A green-blue robot was standing off to the side, a silver briefcase in his hands, which had the words "Pandora's Box" engraved on it

"Hunter," Dante whispered, reading the case

"Ah, you made it," Hunter said, "I was wondering when you would come"

"So, Sid, you've been running this show all along?" Dante asked, "Taking the relics from behind our backs"

"Yes, he has," Hunter answered, "See, Sid is a reality bending demon. He can bend certain aspects of reality for his purposes, in this case the relics, switching them with fake ones without you even noticing"

"That's a lot of power for a weak demon," Vergil said

"Reality bender," Hunter said, "He's done it on himself to appear as a weak demon, while he's actually really powerful"

"Well, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Dante asked, "Guys, you wanna stop Sid from doing his ritual. Me and the robot are gonna talk"

Hunter faced Dante completely, as the briefcase was absorbed into his body. Dante watched as Hunter's forearms and hands began to change, growing longer and thicker, until they had turned into twin chainguns

"Holy-!"

Hunter fired his chainguns, as Dante, Vergil and Celeste dived out of the way. Chunks of the wall were torn away by the bullets, as Dante drew his handguns while hiding behind the desk

"Some talk we're having"

He stood up and whirled around towards Hunter, as he used his Quicksilver move, slowing down time. Hunter's bullets slowed down, but Hunter didn't. Instead, the spell bounced off his metal body and struck Dante, slowing down his bullets as well. Dante dived through the air, firing away with Ebony and Ivory. Sharp wings folded out from Hunter's back and he dived out of the way of the bullets, while firing his chainguns. Vergil teleported over to Sid and draw Yamato, swinging it at the demon's throat, but Sid caught the blade and tossed Vergil over him, smashing him through the glass windows, sending Vergil towards the ground forty stories down

Celeste slashed at Sid, but missed when he leaned back. However, she spun on her heel and did a hooking roundhouse kick, knocking him down. Sid got to his feet and swung his fist, but Celeste blocked with the blade of Linkin, as Vergil came flying back into the office in his devil form

"Bad idea, Sid," Vergil growled

Before Sid could react, Vergil grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall, just as Dante kicked Hunter through a wall and chased after him

"There they go," Celeste said

Vergil resumed his human form, as Celeste pressed the tip of Linkin against Sid's throat

"I think you've failed here at trying to bring Abigail back," Vergil said, "The eclipse is here, but your ritual isn't done"

He motioned outside, where the moon had passed completely over the sun, blocking the light out and bringing semi-darkness

"No, I think you've failed at stopping Abigail from rising," Sid said, "This here is just a decoy. The real ritual is happening right now at the Order of the Sword"

"Why there?" Celeste asked

"It was there that's where the last battle against Abigail took place," Sid answered

"Well, if you're here and Hunter's busy, who's doing it?" Vergil demanded

"Our master, Janice Walter," Sid grinned

"What?" Celeste cried, "No way. She's human. She can only just hold power over vampires and certain demons"

"That's where you're wrong," Sid answered, "Janice is the reincarnated form of Abigail, born soon after Abigail fell and her power was trapped into the relics. Janice has spent the last few centuries trying to find her relics, but there you guys were, helping us out in exchange for money"

"So, the cheques are fake?" Celeste asked

Vergil rolled his eyes

"No, they're not. You can still cash them in," Sid replied, "You've just got that expiry date to worry about it. But anyhow, Janice is there right now, ready to assume her full demonic power, become Abigail once more and rule this world"

"Right then, thanks for that info," Vergil said, "Come, Celeste, we've got a job to do"

He let go of Sid, as Celeste swing Linkin and decapitated him

"Nero and Dante are busy right now," Vergil said, "So, it's up to us to stop Janice"

"Well, let's go bro"

Vergil smirked, as he and Celeste dived out of the building, flying towards the ground and landing on their feet, before heading to Vergil's car and driving over to the Order

†††††††††††


	18. Dark Knight: Hunter: At the Order

**Some quick questions I will answer before we continue**

**1) Hunter is not exactly a robot. What he is, I've tried to explain in this chapter. Hopefully I've said it right. If you're wondering what he looks like, he's looks similar to the robot in Linkin Park's "Pts.of.Athrty" video clip. So disclaimer for that lol**

**2) Dante won't die in this fic. There won't be any major good guys' deaths, so to speak, just a lot a very painful injuries they receive when they face Abigail. Hope that answers all questions. And now on with the story. Enjoy**

†††††††††††

Nero dodged the Knight's sword and swung the Red Queen, only to be blocked, as the Knight swung its shield in Nero, throwing him back. Nero flipped onto his feet, deflecting the Knight's thrust, elbowing it in the face, before swinging his Devil Bringer, intending to throw him. But it had no effect. The Knight saw this and laughed

"You think that arm of yours could stop me? I am a creature of dark matter"

"Oh okay then. Cause I know something to deal with that"

The Devil Bringer changed into the Dark Bringer, as Nero punched the Knight, throwing it back, before grabbing it by the leg and slamming it into the ground. The Knight rose swiftly to its feet, its sword growing slimmer until it had become a spear

"No way"

The Knight threw the spear with full force, launching it at Nero like a missile. The young Sparda caught the projectile in his right hand, before throwing it back at the Knight with equal force, catching it in the chest and bringing it down

"Nice little move you had there"

The Knight got up, removing the spear from its chest, as it turned back into a sword. Nero drew the Blue Rose and fired two shots, but the Knight blocked the bullets with its shield, before launching at Nero. He drew the Red Queen, blocking the Knight as it slammed into him, holding his ground despite getting driven back a little by the blow

"It is hopeless. You cannot stop Abigail from rising," said the Knight, "And you will die trying"

"Even so, I'll give it all I've got," Nero said

He grabbed the Knight by the throat with his right hand, swung it around like a lasso and tossed it away into the air. The Knight turned over and spread its wing, floating down towards the rooftop of the fast food restaurant. Nero leapt after it, landing on top of the roof as well, as the Knight flew at him with a Stinger. Nero rolled out of the way and swung his sword, but the Knight did a full 360-degree spin, striking the Red Queen and throwing Nero back

The young Sparda quickly got up, as the Knight brought its sword down over his head. Nero dodged and did a Stinger, stabbing into the Knight's chest, before grabbing it with his Dark Bringer as it flew away and pulled it back. The Knight brought its sword down overhead, which Nero blocked, before striking him with its shield and kicking him in the chest. The Knight flew at him, as Nero drew back his right fist and landed an uppercut on the Knight's jaw. The Knight flew into the air, before landing on its head

Nero brought his sword down overhead, only to be blocked by the rising Knight, as it knocked him aside with its shield, before lunging with a Stinger. Nero blocked the blow, transforming into his devil form

"Now let's play," he growled

†††††††††††

Dante and Hunter had just smashed through the building wall and were now tumbling through the air. Hunter was beneath Dante, shooting at him with his chainguns, but Dante still had Quicksilver activated, as he shot the bullets aside. Hunter spread his wings and flew away, as Dante stopped Quicksilver and landed on the ground, before running off after the robot. He leapt onto a building rooftop and fired one bullet, clipping Hunter's right wing and bringing him down. Dante grinned and headed towards him, drawing Rebellion, as Hunter's chainguns turned back into his hands

"So, what the hell are you?" Dante asked, "You look like a robot, but you don't quite seem like it"

"I'm a biomechanical cybernetic demon"

"A what?"

"Remember the demon, Nightmare?" Hunter asked, "I'm an advanced version of the beast. I have form; I have cybernetic upgrades to make me stronger and faster and I can create almost any weapon from my body"

"Ah, so you're basically an upgrade of Nightmare?" Dante said, "Slimmer, taller, a little better looking, possibly smarter. But are you a better fighter?"

Hunter's eyes flashed red, as his right hand melted and shifted shape until it had turned into a large sword. Dante let out a low whistle

"Nice"

"I'm glad you like it"

Hunter lunged at Dante, swinging his arm. Dante blocked and pushed against him, as Hunter did a quick, small front flip and brought his sword down hard. Dante held out his hand, as a large circle of yellow energy appeared when Hunter's sword struck his palm. Dante grinned and slammed his other hand into Hunter's chest, throwing him back through the air

"You like that?" Dante asked

"Not as much as you're gonna like this"

Hunter rose swiftly, as his left hand changed form, transforming into a grenade launcher. Dante's eyes went wide, as he leapt out of the way of the grenade that flew at him. Dante landed, as the grenade touched the ground and exploded. Hunter laughed and fired another three grenades. Dante leapt up and swung Rebellion, batting the grenades away, as they landed and exploded

"You're good. I'll give you that," Dante said, "But this party is starting"

"I'll agree with you there," Hunter said, as the grenade launcher changed into another sword, "Shall we?"

"You're on"

†††††††††††

The front doors to the Order were smashed down, as five dead Acolytes came flying into the room. Vergil stepped inside after them, a bloodstained Yamato in his hand. Celeste soon joined him, sheathing her Dragon Blades, while Janice was kneeling in the middle of the room, the bodies of slaughtered Order members lying around her in the shape of a pentagram, while the actual relics rested at each of the five points

"Had a feeling we'd find you here," Vergil said, "You know, you had us fooled really good. I'm impressed"

"So am I," Janice said, "After all, I have the relics that I've been wanting for the last, oh I think, thirty centuries and it's all thanks to you"

"It ends right here, right now," Celeste said

"Yes, I suppose I agree with you there," Janice said, her eyes flashing white

"Let's take her out," Vergil said

Celeste nodded, drawing Linkin and running towards the pentagram. Janice raised her hands, throwing the siblings back with a blast of telekinesis, as the pentagram of bodies began glowing bright pink

"That doesn't look good," Celeste commented

Five Fallen demons suddenly appeared in the room, their steel-like wings covering their weak bodies, as long sharp swords appeared in their hands

"Neither does that," Vergil agreed

Janice began speaking in Latin, the pink glow getting darker, until it had turned purple, as Vergil lunged at the pentagram. A Fallen swooped down and swung its sword, catching Vergil in the chest and throwing him across the room. Celeste did an Extended Stinger on the Fallen, as two Fallens slashed at her. She ducked, swinging Linkin, as Vergil rejoined the fight, slamming the Force Edge against a Fallen's wings, following with a Stinger and a Helm Breaker, shattering the wings. The Fallen screeched, as Vergil leapt up, turned upside-down and cleaved the Fallen's head from its body, before landing on his feet and ducking under another Fallen's sword

"That's not looking good," Celeste said, looking over at Janice

Vergil blocked a Fallen and rolled away, before seeing that the pentagram of corpses was now glowing a bright white light, as Janice began screaming in pain, the light covering most of her, as lightning bolts flew out of her eyes

"Yeah, I agree"

Celeste shattered a Fallen's wings, before setting the body on fire, making her way towards the pentagram. Vergil slashed at a Fallen, but it phased into the floor, rising up behind him and swinging its sword wide. Celeste went to jump into the pentagram, only to be thrown back by the energy, as Vergil killed the Fallen and faced the two remaining Fallen demons. Celeste attacked the energy barrier with Linkin, but it did not break, as Janice underwent a transformation, energy beams oozing from the relics and getting absorbed into her body

"Break the relics!" Vergil shouted as he dodged a sword

Celeste slammed Linkin against the triton relic, surprising herself when the relic shattered. The energy barrier disappearing instantly, as the glow faded away quickly, leaving just Janice standing in the centre of bodies

"Nice-" Vergil started, before seeing Janice completely

"Oh my God," Celeste said softly

†††††††††††


	19. Light Bringer: Lucifer and Pandora's Box

**Another couple of questions I will answer before we continue**

**1) The term that I used to describe Hunter is something I kinda made up. I don't think that biomechanical cybernetic demon is an actual term**

**2) Will this be the last in the franchise? No. I have planned a couple more sequels, but it depends if you want more than three or not. If you do, then I will be more than happy to continue on with this series**

†††††††††††

"Hey, what's going on here?"

Leon, David, Lady and Ada all looked up at the sky. When the moon had passed over the sun, semi-darkness quickly appeared. But then twenty minutes later, the moon still hadn't passed completely over the sun, while the sky kept darkening, until it was like as if night had fallen

"We all know what happens when night falls, right?" Leon asked

"The freaks come out," Lady answered, reloading her gun

"You mean like them?" David asked, pointing

A group of vampires had appeared, circling the four humans, hunger evident in their eyes, as the ring got closer

"We have to get out of here," David said

"You think?" said Lady

She fired Kalina Ann at a vampire, catching him in the chest with a rocket. As the other vampires watched their friend sail through the air on the end of the rocket, the four humans took their chance and barrelled through them, making their way towards their vehicles

"We'll head back to our place," Leon said

"I'll come with," David offered

"Have fun. I'm going back to the shop," said Lady

She got onto her motorcycle and roared off, as David got into his car and followed his brother back to his home. Ada led the way inside, as Leon and David went to a room that had been turned into an armoury. Guns littered the walls and tables, with ammunition kept in a large filing cabinet

"I never miss coming into here," David said, picking up a mine launcher

†††††††††††

People ran screaming from the fast food restaurant when the Knight came crashing through the ceiling and landed on a table. Nero landed behind him, as he turned back into his human form. The Knight got to its feet and whirled around

"My master has awakened," the Knight growled happily

"Yeah, that's nice," Nero said, "But let's concentrate on here right now, okay?"

"She won't have mercy on your souls"

"Sounds like she's gonna put up a good fight. I've looking for one ever since we started, cause you just suck"

The Knight stabbed at Nero, just missing him, before bashing him with its shield. Nero hit the counter, as the Knight swung its sword. Nero rolled out of the way, as the Knight ended up slicing through the front counter. Getting to his feet, Nero swung the Red Queen, getting blocked by the Knight, before slamming his Dark Bringer into its chest. The Knight smashed through the front counter and into the kitchen

It rose up onto its feet, throwing a spear at Nero and catching him in the chest. Nero removed the spear from his body, as the Knight flew at him. Nero quickly punched him with his Dark Bringer, embedding the Knight in the ceiling. It fell away, leaving a deep imprint in the ceiling, as Nero did a Stinger on it. The Knight spread its wing and caught itself, blocking Nero's Helm Breaker, before striking him with its shield and throwing him onto the bench that held the boiling fat trays for the chips

The Knight stabbed at Nero, only to be blocked as Nero grabbed its head with his right hand, before driving its face into the boiling fat and holding it there in the liquid. The Knight's body shook and convulsed in agony, as Nero turned the heat up as high as it could go. The Knight shook one more time, before becoming limp. Nero sighed and got off the bench, as the Knight's body dissolved

"Well, what do you know," Nero muttered, "Drowning your enemy in boiling fat"

He turned back to the body, as an orb of energy appeared where the body used to be. Nero reached out with his right hand and grabbed it, as his arm changed. It turned bright yellow, as blue streaks appeared, as well as orange lines down his forearm. Nero raised his hand and used the power, creating a large spear, before throwing it into the opposite wall

"Cool"

†††††††††††

Hunter spread his wings and took off into the sky, as Dante leapt up after him. Hunter slammed both of his swords against Rebellion, before kicking Dante back towards the rooftop of the video shop. Dante landed on his feet, sheathed Rebellion and summoned the twin scimitars, Agni and Rudra, as Hunter dived at him. Dante whirled around and blocked the attack, before pushing against the demon. Hunter flew back and landed on his feet, before rushing forth and stabbing, his right hand sword elongating into a lance. Dante deflected the move and sent a wave of fire at him. Hunter's left sword quickly became a shield, protecting him from the flames, as Dante sent forth a gust of wind, blasting the demon back

"Elemental swords," Hunter said, "They will look good on my wall"

"They look even better in my hands," Dante grinned

Hunter spread his wings and lunged, dodging Agni, before blocking Rudra, as Dante kicked him in the chest. Hunter stabbed with both swords, but Dante blocked him, as Hunter did a front flip, bringing his swords down overhead, but Dante dashed out of the way, before driving the tips of his swords into the ground. A trail of fire and wind charged at Hunter, but he flew out of the way, shooting a grenade at Dante. He pulled off an impressive twisting backflip from the explosion, as Hunter landed. The grenade launcher began to change, growing longer, as Hunter bent his arm so the new weapon could melt into his shoulder, creating a rocket launcher. It then suddenly dawned on Dante

"You tried to attack me and my wife in Hawaii!"

"Yes, I did. However, I failed thanks to that meddling human who stepped in"

Hunter fired a rocket, as Dante drew Rebellion and sliced through it. The two halves spiralled past Dante and exploded. The half-demon ran at Hunter, dodging both of his swords, before stabbing. Hunter ducked and pressed his shotgun into Dante's stomach. The shotgun went off, lifting Dante off his feet and throwing him onto his back. Hunter laughed and walked over to him, as blood pooled around his body

"I won't fail here"

"Sorry, but you will," Dante coughed, before getting to his feet shakily, "A shotgun won't kill me, no matter how close it is to me or what type it is. You need more than that"

"Like Abigail perhaps?" Hunter suggested, "She's rising right now. I believe she's here already"

"Well, let's hurry this up. I wanna met your master"

Hunter lunged, slashing several times, but Dante simply blocked or dodged his attacks, before doing a Prop Shredder when he saw his chance. Hunter was lifted into the air, as Dante threw Rebellion into his chest, throwing him back. Rebellion flew back to his hand, as Hunter got up, his hands now chainguns. Dante grinned, as Hunter raised his arms and began firing, spitting bullets out rapidly. Dante began using all of his Trickster moves to avoid the bullets, getting close to Hunter, before unleashing with his Dance Macabre move, slashing Hunter several times, stabbing him, kicking him and delivering a final cut that threw Hunter back. The demon struggled to get up, as Dante walked over to him, Rebellion on his shoulder

"It was fun to know you"

Dante swung Rebellion, decapitating Hunter. His body melted into ooze, revealing Pandora's Box. A red orb of energy appeared above the ooze, which Dante grabbed. A large metallic fanged skull with large red eyes appeared on Dante's left shoulder. Two long clawed arms grew out of the skull, as a red rose appeared suddenly in Dante's mouth and a purple-black glow appeared on the skull. Dante looked at the weapon in amazement, as the arms moved forth and deposited two long, sharp swords into his hands. Red energy that were shaped like the swords appeared around Dante, looking similar to Vergil's phantom swords

"Now that is cool," Dante grinned

†††††††††††


	20. The Rise of Abigail

**Another question I'll answer quickly. The Light Bringer is basically the opposite of the Dark Bringer and these two powers are similar to Yamato and Beowulf, power wise. The Dark Bringer is attracted to dark energy and does massive damage to light-based demons (Fallen, Beowful, etc.), while the Light Bringer is attracted to light energy and does massive damage to dark-based demons (Hell Vanguard). Hope that clears it up**

†††††††††††

Vergil and Celeste watched in horror as Janice changed before their eyes. First, her skin turned yellow, as her eyes flashed a brilliant red. Her hair shrank into her head, until she was bald, as two long, sharp white horns burst forth from her head. Her fingers melted together into two claws and a thumb, while her feet changed into cloven hooves. Her clothes were ripped from her body, as her chest flattened and became aligned with her stomach. Teeth were transformed into long, sharp fangs, while a pair of purple bat-like wings grew from her back. Once the transformation was over, Abigail hunched over, panting hard

"That's Abigail?" Vergil asked incredulously, "She looks so small"

"Even so, she still is dangerous and powerful," Celeste said, "Look at me"

"True, but we'll see just how dangerous," Vergil smirked

He ran at Abigail and swung Yamato towards her face. She caught the blade on her claws, as Vergil frowned. Her eyes flashed and the next thing Vergil knew, he was lying against the far wall. Celeste ran at Abigail and swung Linkin, but Abigail dodged the blade easily, before turning away and kicked Celeste in the stomach, throwing her through the air. Vergil growled and got to his feet, teleporting close and slashing wide. The blade struck Abigail's flesh, but it had no affect on her whatsoever. There wasn't even blood or a single cut to show for it

Abigail smiled and slammed her fist into Vergil's jaw, lifting him off his feet. Vergil slammed against the wall, groaning as he fell. Celeste did an Extended Stinger, but Abigail dodged the blade, before grabbing the sword and yanking Celeste through the air. Celeste landed hard, as Abigail tossed Linkin aside

"You are all too easy," Abigail said, her voice low and rumbling

Vergil attempted to stab Abigail through the back, but Yamato simply bounced off her skin, as Abigail smiled and backhanded Vergil through the air

"Fools! Your weapons can't harm me"

"Doesn't stop us from trying"

Abigail whirled around to face Celeste, who crossed her Dragon Blade over, shooting a blast of fire. Abigail smiled her toothy grin, covering herself in a shield of ice. The flames froze and shattered, as the shield faded around Abigail. Her hand flung out and Celeste was suddenly lifted into the air by an unseen force. Abigail smiled, her telekinesis constricting around Celeste's throat

Beowulf appeared on Vergil, as he slammed his fist into Abigail's unprotected ribs. She hissed, as Celeste collapsed in a heap. Abigail whirled around, swinging her arm, but Vergil ducked and uppercutted her, before doing a spinning kick and a sweep. Abigail got hit by the spinning kick, but jumped over the sweep, kicking Vergil in the face. He stumbled back, as a ring of phantom swords appeared around his body

"Cute," Abigail smiled

Vergil smirked, as he fired all the phantom swords. Abigail batted them aside, as Celeste drew her handguns and began shooting. Abigail just stood there, taking the bullets since they couldn't hurt her, before stepping aside and letting Vergil take the last few bullets on his torso. Celeste's mouth dropped in surprise, as Abigail smiled, raising her hand towards Vergil, who was gritting his teeth in pain

"Watch this now"

Abigail fired a blast of energy from her palm. The energy slammed into Vergil, blasting him outside onto his back. Vergil groaned in pain, as a shadow fell over him

"Is this your new occupation now?"

"Shut up Nero"

Vergil groaned and got to his feet, as Nero watched him with wonder. The elder brother noticed his torn trench coat and removed it, tossing it aside

"Abigail has risen. Celeste's in there alone. Now let's go"

Vergil picked up Yamato and drew the Force Edge, as he and Nero ran inside, where Celeste was losing her fight against Abigail. Nero shot at Abigail with the Blue Rose, getting her attention, as Celeste attacked her with a jet of flames. Abigail spread her wings and flew out of the way, as Vergil struck her with his phantom swords. Abigail landed, before dodging Nero's spear. He grabbed her with the Dark Bringer and attempted to throw her, but she shook him off

"You are all going to die," Abigail said, "And I'm going to enjoy myself when I kill you slowly and painfully"

"Like we haven't heard that one before," Vergil drawled, "I'm sure you'll snap our bones, disembowel us while we're alive, blind us with hot pokers and then refuse us death when we beg for it?"

"Something like that," Abigail smirked

"You ever did something like that when you were Nelo Angelo?" Nero whispered

"Only the once," Vergil answered, "But we have more pressing matters at hand here"

Abigail spread her wings and flew at the brothers, as Vergil slashed with both swords and Nero did a Stinger with the Red Queen. She dodged all three swords, twisting her body under and around the blades to deliver a kick to their chest each and flying away towards Celeste. A whip appeared around Abigail's ankle and slammed her into the ground, as Nero got to his feet, pulling the Nightmare whip away

Abigail rose swiftly to her feet, punching Celeste twice when she tried to attack with Linkin, as Vergil teleported, bringing the Force Edge down into a Helm Breaker. The blade struck Abigail on the head, as Abigail kicked Vergil in the stomach, before doing a roundhouse kick on Nero, knocking him down

"Damn, she's strong," Nero muttered

A motorcycle engine roared, as Dante rode into the Order. He still had the Lucifer weapon engaged, as he faced Abigail and cocked an eyebrow

"So, you're Abigail, right?" he asked

"No, I'm the flaming Easter Bunny"

"Okay, also a smart-ass. Ah, we have ways of fixing that"

Dante raced towards her on his motorcycle, creating phantom missiles and shooting them at Abigail, who knocked them aside, before spreading her wings and floating up, kicking Dante in the face and throwing him off the motorcycle. Dante grunted when he hit the floor, rubbing the back of his head before getting up, as Abigail landed

"Man, you pack quite a punch," he groaned

Abigail smiled, as Dante drew a pair of Lucifer swords and lunged at her, slashing rapidly, as she stood there and took the hits. Dante stopped when he realized the blades weren't having an effect on her, as there were no cuts or blood

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention, she's invulnerable to our weapons," Vergil said

"Yeah, thanks for telling me that, like right after I fight her. Coulda told me before"

"I'm sorry, brother"

"So, I'm facing the sons and daughter of Sparda," Abigail said, "This should be interesting. I fought against your father more than once"

"Yeah and he kicked your ass," Nero said, "Mind you, he had help from Mundus, but he still kicked your ass"

"Let's take her," Dante said

He and Vergil rushed forth and slashed at the same time. Abigail did a front flip over the blades, as Nero did a Stinger. She dodged the blade, before blocking Linkin, as Celeste kicked her in the face. Dante came in with an overhead chop, as Vergil did a wide slash with Yamato. Abigail dodged Rebellion, deflected Yamato and kicked Nero in the face. Celeste whirled around and slashed wide, as Dante did a Prop Shredder. Abigail jumped over Linkin and stuck her arm amongst the Prop Shredder, letting it be spun around by the sword, but punching Dante in the face

Vergil kicked with Beowulf, but Abigail caught his leg and threw him through the air, before kicking both Nero and Celeste at the same time. Dante stabbed, missing Abigail, before turning away and slashing wide. Abigail took the hit, as Nero threw a dark sword. Abigail smacked the projectile aside, before blocking Celeste's slash and backhanding her through the air

"Wonder what this little baby does," Dante said, holding Pandora's Box

Abigail faced him, as the briefcase transformed into a gatling gun. Dante grinned as he pulled the trigger, unleashing wave after wave of bullets on Abigail. She hissed in anger, striking Dante in the chest with an energy blast, as Vergil leapt in and swung Yamato at her head. She ducked under the blade, sweeping his legs out, before rising up and kicking Nero with the same leg. Celeste and Dante both attacked with Stingers at the same time, as Vergil came with through with a Helm Breaker. Abigail deflected the Stingers with her arms, before catching the Force Edge between her palms

"You are all trying too hard"

"Oh no, babe, we're just getting started"

Abigail bitch-slapped Vergil across the room, before backhanding Nero and kicking Dante in the stomach. She held out her hand, a long purple spear forming in her palm. She looked amongst the four siblings, before smiling and launching the spear

"Celeste!" Nero shouted

The spear slammed into Celeste, impaling her through the chest and throwing her back. Dante and Nero hurried to their sister's side, as Vergil growled and began attacking Abigail. The spear disappeared, as Celeste got onto her hands and knees

"Are you okay?" Dante asked

"Yeah, I'm fine," Celeste answered, before coughing up blood, "Or not"

She fell forward onto her face, coughing up more blood. Dante picked her up, noticing how pale her skin was. Vergil hit the floor hard, as Abigail faced the other three, a large smile on her face

"Like what I did to her"

Celeste kept coughing up more blood, as her eyes dulled and her skin got paler

"Vergil, let's go," Dante called

The siblings hurried out of the building, placing Celeste gently into Vergil's car, before racing back to Devil May Cry. Dante kicked the front door open, carrying Celeste up to the main bedroom and lying her down. Nero wiped up the blood from her face, as Trish, Kyrie and Lady joined them

"What happened?" Trish asked

"Abigail has risen at last," Vergil answered, "She hit Celeste with some sort of spear and Celeste has been coughing up blood and looking like crap"

"She looks sick," Kyrie said, sitting next to the white-haired woman, "But demons can't get sick"

She placed her hands on Celeste's head, as if trying to determine what was wrong with her

"Oh no"

"What?" Dante asked

"Celeste is sick," Kyrie answered, "And she's dying. Abigail has struck her with some sort of toxic that's harming her. The only way to save her is to kill Abigail"

†††††††††††


	21. Down With the Sickness

†††††††††††

"Right then, this is how it goes," Dante said, "Verge, Nero and me are going back out to kick Abigail's ass, cause I'm not letting this happen to Celeste"

"Dante, Abigail is powerful," Nero cut in, "She kicked our asses without breaking a sweat or spilling blood"

"Well, we're just gonna have to try. Celeste's life is on the line here"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

Dante whirled around as Graxtius came into the room. He looked around, before spying his dying granddaughter and rushed to her head, tenderly brushing a strand of hair away from her face

"Hey guys, we've got loads of demons outside"

David and Leon came rushing into the room, stopping when they saw Celeste lying on the bed, her skin deathly pale

"What happened?" Leon asked

"Abigail has infected her," Kyrie asked, "And you are?"

"Oh, this is Leon, my older brother," David answered

"You and Leon, with Lady will head back out there and take on the demons," Dante said, "Trish, you stay here and look after Celeste"

"What can I do?" Kyrie asked

Dante glanced at Nero

"Help us or help David and Leon?"

"I'll help you guys. You need all the magic you can get," Kyrie answered

"Right, let's go," Vergil said, "We don't have a lot of time"

†††††††††††

The Impala arrived at the Order, as Graxtius and his grandsons got out of the car. Graxtius was holding Linkin, while Dante had changed into his black and red trench jacket, while Vergil was wearing a new one

"We go in, hard and fast," Dante said, "Don't give Abigail a chance. She dies tonight"

The group headed inside, where Abigail was lying on the floor, her head propped up on her fist, a large smile on her face

"So, how is the young one doing?"

"Not as bad as for what you're gonna be in for," Vergil answered in a cold voice

Abigail rolled her eyes, before noticing Graxtius

"Sparda? I thought you were dead"

"I'm not Sparda. I am his father"

"Ah, so the demon joins his grandsons in death. How cute. That'll make a nice family portrait"

"Come on, bitch. Let's do this," Nero growled

Abigail yawned lazily and got to her feet, stretching her arms and wings. Vergil raced in and swung the Force Edge, as Abigail inclined her head, dodging the blade. Dante charged in with a Stinger, just glancing off Abigail's stomach, as Nero scored a kick in the chest while attempting to slash. Graxtius spread his wings and flew at Abigail, slamming into her and knocking her off her feet. Abigail growled and slammed her elbow into Graxtius' back. The ancient demon responded with an uppercut, before bringing Linkin down overhead. Abigail blocked the strike, as Vergil hit her with the Judgement Cut. Abigail hissed in pain, kicking Graxtius in the stomach and knocking him away

A rocket came flying up at Abigail, which she calmly deflected. Dante watched as the rocket launcher in his hands changed back into a briefcase, before changing into a large steel crossbow. Nero threw a spear at Abigail, hitting her in the shoulder. She whirled around and held out her hand. The air around Nero suddenly got warm, as he leapt backwards, the air exploding into flames

"Whoa, pyrokinesis," Vergil said

Seven black energy spears slammed in Abigail, as she whirled around to face Graxtius. He did an Extended Stinger, while shooting more spears at the demon

"So that's where you got your phantom swords from?" Dante said to his twin

Abigail fired an energy blast at the elderly Sparda, as Nero threw a dark sword at her. She kicked it aside, as Dante appeared before her, doing an Air Dash and kicking her with Ifrit engaged. Abigail whirled around from the kick and backhanded Dante, as he Devil Triggered, slamming his fist into her face. Vergil appeared behind Abigail and slashed wide, before also Devil Triggering. The twins spread their wings and engaged in aerial combat with Abigail, using their skills of their own and each other to battle her. Abigail was growing more frustrated with the pair, striking them both at the same time with an energy blast, before floating towards the ground

"Maybe it's time I upped the ante," she growled

Nero and Graxtius attacked at the same time. Abigail weaved amongst the blades, as Nero uppercutted her with the Dark Bringer, while Graxtius charged his energy into Linkin and slammed it against Abigail's stomach. She felt the pain, as a small trickle of blood appeared on her waist

"Looks like the bitch can bleed," Nero said, his eyes flashing

"You bleed even easier," Abigail said, kicking Nero in the chest

Dante and Vergil folded their wings and dropped down with a Helm Breaker each. Abigail punched Graxtius and dived out of the way, as floorboards snapped and through the air from the impact of the twin Helm Breaker moves. Abigail rolled onto her feet and whirled around, scoring a punch and a kick from Ifrit and Beowulf respectively. She staggered back, before recovering quickly and throwing the twins through the air with telekinesis, before firing an ice missile towards Nero. He deflected the missile, as Abigail ducked under Linkin and punched Graxtius in the stomach, before kicking his legs out. Graxtius slid along the floor, as Abigail's body glowed

"Okay, that's not looking good," said a human Dante

Abigail's form began to change, growing larger and taller. The floor creaked under the new weight, as her height reached up to the ceiling of the Order, a good forty feet high. Her bulk expanded, as the glow faded away to reveal the gigantic Abigail

"Nope, not good at all," Dante said

Abigail laughed a deep, reverberating laugh that seemed to shake the room. Vergil grimaced, his hands over his ears, as Abigail fired a massive blast of energy through the ceiling, obliterating it, before leaping out of the Order

"After her," Graxtius called

The three brothers Devil Triggered, before flying towards the ceiling with Graxtius following after them. They flew outside and landed on what remained on the roof, the brothers turning back to human form. Abigail was currently standing on the creaking rooftop of the Order, shooting beams of energy from her mouth to across the city, causing explosions when the beams landed

A rocket came flying up from the ground and exploded on Abigail's chest to no avail. Vergil looked down and saw his fiancée waving at them, before joining the Kennedy brothers and Ada in the battle against a small army of demons that had arrived

"Okay, hard and fast guys," Graxtius said, "No mercy"

"Done," Dante said

He summoned Pandora's Box, which transformed into a crossbow. He fired a bolt, which exploded against Abigail's skin. She looked down at him, holding out her hand. Dante sensed something bad was going to happen and leapt out of the way, as the place where he was standing was ripped away by telekinesis. Graxtius fired several black spears at the gigantic demon, as six blue energy missiles came flying up from the ground, all slamming against Abigail. Nero gave Kyrie a small wave, before leaping up and attacking Abigail with the Red Queen and Nightmare whip

Dante leap into the air, opening up the briefcase. Two rings formed out of the briefcase, sitting vertical, as a horizontal ring appeared. A seat and control panel transformed inside the rings, as Plexiglass formed between the rings. The remainder of the briefcase slid around to the front, forming into twelve gun barrels. Dante jumped into the airborne tank and slammed his fist onto a button. All the turrets fired simultaneously, as twelve rockets screamed towards Abigail. She roared when they slammed into her. Vergil slashed at her throat with Yamato, the blade bouncing off her skin

Graxtius struck Abigail with an energy-charged Linkin, before narrowly avoiding her beam of energy shot from her palm. Nero's Light Bringer glowed as he charged it up with energy, before punching Abigail in the face. She flicked him in the chest with her claws, catapulting him through the air. Dante drew Ebony and Ivory and began firing away. Abigail caught him with a blast of energy from her mouth, laughing when Dante's body disintegrated

"Hey!"

Abigail turned her head, getting blasted in the nose with both barrels of the shotgun. Dante leapt off her shoulder, shooting her in the face again, before backflipping and shooting another two rounds of buckshot into her chin

"But I killed you!" Abigail roared

"No, stupid, that was my doppelganger," Dante, "For being all powerful, you sure are dumb"

Abigail roared and swung her fist at Dante, as Vergil did the Judgment Cut on her, slashing her several times. She roared and swung her other fist at the dark slayer. He leapt out of the way, shooting phantom swords at her. Nero struck her with a Stinger, as Graxtius chopped at her knee. Dante fired a rocket at her, before diving out of the way of several ice missiles

Six energy missiles struck Abigail, courtesy of Kyrie, as Vergil shot Abigail with the Phantom cannon. She tried to attack him with her pyrokinesis, but he was too fast for her, teleporting out of the way of each explosion, before slashing her across the face. Graxtius spread his wings and flew up, gathering his energy, before unleashing a blast of energy that slammed into Abigail, rocking her back. Nero fired two bullets from the Blue Rose, as Dante created several Lucifer missiles and fired them

Abigail narrowly missed Graxtius with an energy beam from her mouth, as Nero summoned the Flame Staff and Devil Triggered, flying up at her and attacking her. She batted him away, as Vergil Devil Triggered, flying in with a Stinger. The move has a slight affect on Abigail, as she knocked Vergil away. An idea suddenly came to Dante. It was very suicidal, but he had a feeling it would work

"Nero!"

He turned around, as Dante tossed him Pandora's Box

"When you get the chance, open that up on the ground in front of Abigail," Dante said, "Vergil!"

His twin turned around

"Leap of Faith, but really high"

"How high?"

"Leap of Faith to Kamikaze?"

"Are you insane?" Vergil demanded after a second silence, "It could kill you"

"Yeah, but it'll work"

Vergil rolled his eyes and teleported to Abigail's shoulder, as Dante Devil Triggered and did the same. Using their Air Hikes, each other's swords and wings, the twins flew higher into the dark sky, until they had reached the height attained by aircrafts

"This better work," Vergil said

Dante tossed him the shotgun, before drawing Rebellion

"It will"

Vergil began floating down towards the battle, shotgun in hand, as Dante summoned his three elemental relics: fire, ice and lightning. He imbued them into Rebellion's blade and charged the relics up with his demonic energy

"Here we go"

Turning back to human, Dante began to plummet

†††††††††††


	22. One Big Kamikaze Dive

†††††††††††

Vergil rejoined the battle, tucking the shotgun away as he drew Yamato. Abigail slammed her boulder-like fist into Graxtius, firing him towards the road. Graxtius bounced twice, landing on his feet after the second bounce, before flying back into the battle. Nero slashed Abigail down on her face, as she swatted him aside, before shooting another beam of energy into the city

Vergil attacked with both Yamato and the Force Edge, leaping amongst her claws as she reached for him, using his teleportation to move about, either to avoid her claws or to attack her body. Abigail grew angry and created a shield of ice that blasted Vergil back. He twisted his body and teleported, landing on a still standing steeple. Nero punched Abigail with his Dark Bringer, before swinging the Red Queen and slashing her on the bridge of her nose

Vergil looked up and saw his twin falling through the sky, Rebellion glowing in his hands. Graxtius shot Abigail with several black spears, before narrowly avoiding her energy beam. Abigail then tried using pyrokinesis on the elder demon, but to affect as he flew around at high speeds to avoid the air combustion

"Nero, get that briefcase ready," Vergil called

Nero looked up and saw Dante plummeting through the air and hastily summoned the briefcase, before leaping over to Abigail. She looked down and swung her fist. Nero leapt out of the way, tiles flying up around him, as Abigail threw three ice missiles. Still in mid-air, Nero drew the Red Queen and deflected the missiles, as Graxtius did a Helm Breaker on Abigail's forehead. The giant demon snarled and swung at him, just missing him with her claws

Vergil leapt up and shot phantom swords at Abigail, attacking her with the Judgement Cut, distracting her from Nero, who was setting up Pandora's Box. He waited until Dante was getting closer, before slowing opening the briefcase. Abigail noticed and raised her massive foot, holding it over Nero, just as Dante ripped through her. The speed and force at which he had attainted, plus the fact that Rebellion was charged up with enough demonic and elemental power, allowed the red-clad demon to break through Abigail's skin, still having enough speed built up to rip through her flesh and shatter a rib bone. When he reached her heart, Dante forced Rebellion out front, tearing through the organ and Devil Triggering at the same time, the energy flux ripping the heart to shreds, as Dante came flying out through her chest, covered in blood and gore. He grinned, but he still had a lot of speed and force around him, which carried him through the walls of the Order and slammed him into the ground. Dante groaned when he felt several bones break, as his own blood trickled from his lips

"Now…that's a rush"

He passed out, just as Graxtius reached his side, checking him over. Meanwhile, Abigail was roaring in pain, her heart destroyed, as she began shooting random blasts of energy from her palms, destroying the city around her, as a vortex sprang up from the opened Pandora's Box. Abigail screamed as the vortex began to suck in her evil energy. Gritting her teeth, Abigail began forcing herself to pull away from the vortex

"What, even without a heart she still lives?" Nero asked in amazement

Abigail continued firing energy beams, as Graxtius picked up Dante and carried him to the Impala, as Kyrie rushed over to him

"Is he okay?"

"I don't think so," Graxtius answered, "We need to get him to a hospital"

"I could help mend some of the broken bones. I healed his shotgun wound after all," Kyrie said, getting into the backseat with Dante, as Graxtius drove

Lady saw the Impala moving towards them and grabbed Kalina Ann, blowing up several demons to make way for the Impala, before turning back to the Order, where Abigail was still resisting the pull into Pandora's Box. The vortex was still spiralling, but it was sucking less evil energy from the gigantic demon

"Well, Dante usually does this with me, but he's not here," Vergil said, drawing his twin's shotgun, "So I guess you're it"

Nero grinned as he drew the Blue Rose and stood next to Vergil. His demonic energy was being charged into the shotgun, as Nero did the same with his revolver, the barrels on both guns glowing brightly

"Say goodnight, bee-atch," Nero said, before looking at his brother

"Jackpot!" Vergil said with a grin, pulling the trigger on the shotgun twice

Nero said the same thing, while firing the Blue Rose. Twin bullets, surrounded by two rounds of buckshot and demonic energy slammed into Abigail, rocking her and causing her to lose focus. She stumbled back towards Pandora's Box, her evil energy flowing freely from her body and getting wrapped up in the vortex, getting sucked into the briefcase and onwards to some unknown place

Abigail's body began breaking apart as she lost her power. Vergil and Nero lowered their guns, watching as Abigail slowly broke down into magical matter. With all of her evil energy drained, Pandora's Box snapped shut, as Abigail exploded into a large cloud of dust that covered the brothers and the dust. Vergil covered his eyes with his arm, coughing when the dust entered his nose. Nero was also coughing until the dust faded away. The youngest son headed over and picked up the briefcase, before joining Vergil. He looked towards the battle down on the ground and saw that the demons were running away, a few still getting shot down as they ran, while the dark sky began lightening up, the darkness fading away, as the moon passed completely over the sun, letting its rays shine down upon the ruined city

Vergil and Nero leapt off the destroyed rooftop, as Lady slammed into Vergil, hugging him tightly, before raining kisses all over his lips and neck. Vergil gingerly pushed her away, as Nero rolled his eyes, as David, Leon and Ada joined them

"So, it's all over?" David asked, "Abigail's dead now?"

"Yeah, she is," Nero answered, patting the briefcase

"Come on, we should check on Celeste and Dante," Vergil said

"Well, we're gonna head home," Leon said, "It was nice meeting you guys"

"Bye," Ada added, waving

She and Leon left the scene, hand in hand, as Vergil looked around for his Impala, before remembering that Graxtius took it and sighed. Lady noticed this and smiled

"David brought his car"

†††††††††††

The group arrived at Devil May Cry, quickly rushing upstairs and scaring Trish. Once she reprimanded them, including giving Vergil and Nero a death glare that they cowered from slightly, she let them inside. Celeste was still lying on the bed, but most of her colour had returned to her skin and eyes. She smiled weakly when she saw them, before forcing herself into a sitting position, despite protests from her brothers

"Obviously Abigail is dead?" Celeste said

"Yeah, we kicked her ass," Nero grinned

Celeste nodded, a smile on her face as her strength slowly returned to her. She looked around the room and quickly noticed something

"Where's Dante?"

"We're on our way to see him next," Lady answered, "Graxtius took him to the hospital"

"What happened?" Celeste demanded

"He was being an idiot," Vergil answered, as if it didn't concern him much, even though it really did, "Nothing unusual"

"Well, let's go. I wanna see him"

Celeste jumped out of bed and left the bedroom, as Vergil and Nero exchanged looks

"She recovers quickly, that's for sure," Nero said

†††††††††††

The group entered the hospital, asking for Dante, before being greeted by a human Graxtius. He was happy to see them, but also looked a little sombre

"What's wrong, Grandfather?" Vergil asked

"Dante's still unconscious. Kyrie was able to mend some of his broken bones, but the internal bleeding really took a lot out of him," Graxtius answered

He saw Celeste and smiled, pulling her in for a hug. Celeste smiled, hugging him back, before letting go and stepping back

"How are you?" Graxtius asked

"Fine. Thanks to you all"

"Abigail's dead?"

"Yes," Nero answered, "Shame you couldn't hang around to watch. It was cool"

Graxtius smiled, before leading the group in Dante's room. Kyrie was in there, sitting by his side and jumped up when she saw them, rushing to Nero and hugging him. Trish went to Dante's side and held his hand, refusing to let the tears fall

"Don't worry, I'm sure Dante will be fine," Graxtius said, "As fine as any half-demon hitting the ground after falling from seven miles high, while ploughing through a demon. The doctor said he'll be out for a couple of days, at least"

"Well, we better leave now and get started on the clean-up," Vergil said, "We're attracting a lot of attention with the dirt and blood"

"I'll stay here," Trish said

Vergil gave her a small nod, before leaving with everyone else, letting Trish be alone with her husband

†††††††††††


	23. Coming to an End

**This is the last chapter. It is short, but hopefully it wraps things up. And if you want one, I will do a fourth instalment, out later this year. So thanks for all the reviews, especially from furonrace and Satanic Park of Madness. It has helped a lot with the trilogy. Thank you. And onwards with this final chapter**

†††††††††††

Dante's eyes fluttered open. He groaned when he saw the white ceiling, knowing instantly that he was in a hospital. Trish was instantly at his side

"You're awake," she cried happily

"Yeah. How long have I been out?"

"Only a couple of days, just like the doctor said"

"Good. Let's get out of here. I hate hospitals"

"But, shouldn't we get a-?"

"No, let's just go"

Dante got up from the bed, removing the drip, before leaving the room with Trish closely behind him. The doctors and nurses ignored them, as Dante and Trish reached outside, with Dante breathing in the scent of the early morning and enjoying it

"I like this. This feeling. A tranquillity of peace," he said softly

"After all, you did fight for it," Trish said, "We could enjoy it a little longer, but you're still wearing hospital clothes"

Dante frowned and looked down at himself, before letting out a yelp

"Well, let's get going, pronto"

He got into Trish's car, as she drove them over to Devil May Cry, where everyone was waiting in the office for his arrival. Dante was surprised to see everyone there

"Nice of you to drop in," Vergil smirked, "Idiot"

Dante grinned and punched his twin on the shoulder playfully

"Hey, it worked. That's what mattered, right?"

Vergil rolled his eyes, before quickly grabbing Dante into a headlock and giving him a noogie. Dante groaned and pushed him off, as Vergil chuckled and wrapped his arms around Lady's waist

"Glad you're back now," Nero said, "We just got a case. A demon cult running around Fortuna, trying to cash in on the chaos. Lots of money involved"

Dante smiled

"Let's get this party started then"

†††††††††††

The next few months had been somewhat peaceful and hectic at the same time. There were no major demons on the rise to take over Abigail's place, but there was also the clean up of the city which would take a very long time. Nero and Kyrie had gotten married in an elegant wedding at a beautiful park beside a crystal clear creek. Vergil and Lady's wedding was also similar, except they didn't do it the traditional way. Lady's wedding dress was black, instead of white, while Vergil wore his trademark trench coat over his dress shirt and waistcoat

Dante smiled when he went through the photo album. It had been a dull day at work, so he had taken out the photo album, staring at the photos from each of their weddings, as well as normal everyday events. Including the photograph of Dante passed out on the couch after a night of drinking, as Vergil was also unconscious, sprawled out unceremoniously on the floor. Both of them were covered in drawings and other stuff, the photo taken curtesy of Lady, who had laughed at them for hours afterwards when they woke up

He shut the album when he heard a cry from upstairs. Sighing and smiling, Dante placed the album on the desk, before getting up from his desk and heading upstairs to the main bedroom. Trish was asleep on the bed, as Dante headed towards the twin cribs standing nearby. His son was wide-awake, staring at him with wonder. Dante smiled as he picked Tristan up and checked on his daughter. Jennifer was still asleep, undisturbed by her older brother

Dante headed back downstairs with his son, grabbing a bottle from the fridge and placing it in the microwave. When it dinged, Dante checked the temperature on his wrist, before sitting down on the couch and feeding Tristan his bottle. Trish had given birth to the twins three weeks ago and they had taken up most of their time. Not that Dante was complaining. He quite enjoyed being a father, despite the wake ups at two in the morning or the dirty nappies and so forth. Besides, there were his siblings who could take care of the jobs that arose

A week after the twins were born and to nobody's surprise except for the expecting parents; Lady had fallen pregnant. Dante smirked as he remembered the reaction he saw on Vergil's face when he found out. He was surprised, shocked and a little scared at the prospect of becoming a father. But unlike Trish's pregnancy, Lady's would last for the whole nine months

Tristan finished his bottle and yawned. Dante patted his back until he burped, before heading upstairs and placing him in his crib, while seeing that Jennifer was still asleep. Stretching, Dante turned to his bed, looking at Trish. In another week or so, they would be heading back to Hawaii to finish up their honeymoon, something Trish had been looking forward to ever since Abigail had been killed. Letting out a small yawn, Dante checked on his children, seeing that Tristan had fallen asleep, before crawling onto the bed next to Trish and curling up next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She let out a small sigh and nuzzled back against him, as Dante smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep

Everything was finally perfect

†††††††††††


End file.
